


Городские легенды. Легенда первая: "Каменное сердце"

by Givsen



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Об этом Клубе широко известно в узких кругах. Кто-то крутит носом, кто-то с жадностью впитывает любой слух, однако всех этих людей объединяет одно: они ХОТЯТ попасть в Клуб. Но только немногие избранные знают, что же из себя на самом деле представляет это тайное общество. Цикл "Городские легенды" покажет вам, чего именно можно достичь, обладая изобретательностью Урахары Киске и хитростью Шихоуин Йоруичи, являющихся владельцами Клуба.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> написано в соавторстве с Boogiepop (Masato)

## Глава 1

 

 

      Настенные часы тихо тикали, отсчитывая секунду за секундой; окна были занавешены плотными шторами, не пропускающими ни единого лучика утреннего солнца. Лишь красивая настольная лампа освещала кабинет, бросая матово-жёлтые блики на покрытые ровным слоем светлой краски стены и сидящего за столом мрачного мужчину. Он теребил в руках карандаш и делал пометки в лежащем перед ним листочке, изредка кривя губы, словно видел что-то неправильное.  
      Когда тяжёлая резная дверь в кабинет распахнулась, он даже головы не поднял, прекрасно зная, кто мог так бесцеремонно ворваться в его обитель, не утруждая себя при этом стуком или хотя бы предупреждением. Мягкий ворсистый ковёр поглотил звуки шагов, а лампа едва заметно мигнула, принимая в объятия своего света ещё одного человека.  
      — Итак, что мы тут имеем? — Красивая девушка, откинув за спину длинный хвост, прислонилась к краю письменного стола, за которым сидел светловолосый мужчина в забавной панамке, и взяла в руки листок, исписанный целой кучей цифр. — И чего ты такой недовольный, ведь он же исправно платит?  
      — Да, он исправно платит, но он при этом просто состоит! Будто в кружке по шитью! — с возмущением откликнулся тот, барабаня пальцами по столешнице. — У нас приличное заведение, между прочим, а не детская песочница! Тебе так не кажется, Йоруичи?  
      — Приличное заведение? — хитро прищурив янтарные глаза, переспросила та. — Киске, ты ни с кем нас не перепутал?  
      — Не драматизируй — мы же не продаём наркотики, — отмахнулся Урахара. — И вообще мы сейчас о нём говорим. — Он положил на стол фотографию бледного симпатичного юноши. — Вся проблема в том, что он не пользуется нашими услугами — это ненормально!  
      — Ненормально для кого? — Йоруичи вздохнула и, взяв фото, стала изучать лицо изображённого там человека, накручивая на палец локон волос. — Хорошенький, только взгляд у него такой… такой…  
      — Несчастный, — закончил за неё Урахара. — Он понижает репутацию моего заведения. Вот представь себе: приходит новый клиент, а тут выныривает это нечто с печальными глазами, и у визитёра сразу мысль, что мы плохо работаем, халтурим, раз такому красавчику не сумели подобрать пару. Всё, репутации каюк!  
      — Драматизируешь сейчас ты, — фыркнула Йоруичи, усаживаясь на стол и закидывая ногу на ногу. — Ну не хочет сейчас парень никаких отношений — что тут поделаешь.  
      — На кой хрен тогда вступать в Клуб, занимающийся как раз устройством этих самых отношений? — Картинно всплеснув руками, Урахара закрыл лицо ладонями и протяжно застонал. — Одни убытки с этими клиентами.  
      — Заканчивай истерику — мы что-нибудь сообразим. — Йоруичи задумчиво поскребла ногтями засохшее пятно на столешнице, а затем, улыбнувшись, потянулась за телефоном. — Я, кажется, придумала!  
      Урахара удивлённо моргнул и отодвинулся, решив не мешать предполагаемому разговору, однако Йоруичи перехватила его за предплечье и, приложив палец к губам, быстро набрала номер. Гудки сменялись гудками, а и без того кошачья улыбка, растягивающая губы Йоруичи, становилась всё более интригующей, пробудив в Урахаре любопытство. Он придвинулся и приложил ухо с другой стороны трубки, вслушиваясь в монотонность сигналов. Наконец, динамик шумно крякнул и разразился смачным ругательством.  
      — Рангику! — Йоруичи улыбнулась так солнечно, словно собеседник мог её видеть. — Как поживаешь?  
      — Пока не попала под дождь — всё было прекрасно! — послышался раздражённый голос из динамика. — Ты что-то хотела? Мне тут разговаривать некогда — Кучики летучку устраивает, а я опаздываю!  
      — Это дело пары минут, — мурлыкнула Йоруичи. — Скажи, господин Шиффер же является деловым партнёром вашей компании?  
      — Ну, допустим, а что?  
      — Он часто к вам наведывается?  
      — Раз в год по обещанию, — фыркнула Матсумото. — Хотя в последнее время зачастил — раза два в месяц точно приезжает.  
      — Ой, как интересно! — прищурилась Йоруичи, косясь на Урахару, который удивлённо косился на неё в ответ в попытках понять, что же она задумала. — Не в курсе причины столь пристального внимания?  
      — Честно — нет, хотя есть одно предположение. — Матсумото замялась на некоторое время, затем послышался душераздирающий гудок автомобиля и рёв кого-то очень рассерженного: «Куда прёшь, мудила?!».  
      Парочка, распластавшаяся на столе, терпеливо ждала, когда собеседница закончит ругаться. Урахара вовсю семафорил, пытаясь выведать у своего зама план, но та лишь отмахивалась, а затем, перекрывая дальнейший поток несуразной мимики, просто сжала пальцами губы управляющего.  
      — Твою мать! — рыкнула Матсумото, возвращаясь обратно в мир живых. — И кто этих козлов пускает за руль, ведь копытами водить машину неудобно?! — Она шумно выдохнула и внезапно нормальным голосом продолжила: — Насколько я помню, Улькиорра состоит в Клубе, так?  
      — Ну, возможно, — уклончиво отозвалась Йоруичи.  
      — Да ладно тебе! Я с ним дважды сталкивалась на ступеньках. — Матсумото хихикнула. — Я так думаю, для вас не секрет, насколько этот мальчишка непрошибаемый. Несмотря на свою молодость, он уже успел добиться таких успехов в бизнесе, какие нашему директору даже не снились. При этом он ведёт себя, словно вообще никаких эмоций не испытывает — вот натурально скала! Никогда не улыбается, даже взгляд всё время такой… такой…  
      — Несчастный, — шёпотом подсказал Урахара.  
      — Точно! — радостно согласилась Матсумото и сразу осеклась. — Господин Урахара?  
      — Тебе послышалось, продолжай, — самым елейным голосом протянула Йоруичи, спихивая управляющего со стола и придавливая его к полу ногой, чтобы не барахтался.  
      — Странно… Впрочем, неважно. В общем, господин Шиффер — это гранитная плита, неподвластная никаким человеческим чувствам. Может, его в детстве лопаточкой побили или куличики растоптали — не знаю. Однако тут недавно устроилась новая секретарша — Иноуэ Орихиме. Она сейчас сидит в приёмной Рукии и выполняет всякие поручения, попутно калеча себя. Девочка, конечно, очень хорошенькая, но крайне неуклюжая. Так вот, с тех самых пор, как Улькиорра впервые увидел это несуразное создание, он стал наведываться едва ли не каждую неделю, чем вогнал в ступор наших директора и его зама. Вот такие дела. В общем, давай часа через два поговорим, а то я уже стою в приёмной. — Матсумото быстренько отсоединилась.  
      Йоруичи положила практически раскалившуюся трубку на столешницу и убрала ногу с груди Урахары, который, прикрываясь панамкой, недовольно сопел. Присев рядом на корточки, она подпёрла кулаком подбородок и щелчком пальцев убрала шляпу с его лица.  
      — Только не говори, что мой план шикарен — я и так это знаю, — улыбнулась она.  
      — Ладно-ладно, — проворчал Урахара, приподнимаясь с пола. — Только у меня будет одна просьба.  
      — Какая? — удивилась Йоруичи.  
      — Если ты будешь и дальше практиковать этот метод удерживания меня на полу — не надевай больше, пожалуйста, юбки.

***

  
      Не сказать чтобы Матсумото так уж сильно удивилась неожиданному звонку Йоруичи, но это событие легко можно было вычеркнуть из списка стандартных ситуаций. Хозяйка Клуба — а за глаза её все именно так и называли — никогда ничего просто так не делала. И уж тем более не задавала настолько прямых вопросов. Впрочем, когда дело касалось Шихоуин Йоруичи, прямота и честность становились крайне относительными понятиями.  
      Матсумото быстро прошествовала сквозь матовые стены приёмной и на секунду замерла. Она тряхнула длинными светлыми волосами, избавляясь от капель чёртового дождя,

о-котором-хоть-бы-одна-собака-заикнулась-будь-прокляты-все-метеорологи-этого-города-до-десятого-колена,

и отворила дверь кабинета заместителя директора «Кучики Инкорпорейшн» и по совместительству её лучшей подруги — Кучики Рукии.  
      Поймав на себе взгляд обозлённых фиалковых глаз, Матсумото вздрогнула, неосознанно подаваясь назад. С дрожью удалось справиться довольно быстро, но всё равно хотелось оттянуть момент, когда она останется с этой комнатной фурией один на один.  
      Матсумото повернулась к секретарю и проговорила жалостливым голосом:  
      — Иноуэ, солнышко, подай, пожалуйста, два кофе.  
      — Хорошо, госпожа Матсумото, — кивнула та.  
      Матсумото неровно улыбнулась, задушив нервное хихиканье где-то между коренных зубов, и зашла в кабинет, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

***

  
      Когда Орихиме в первый раз увидела свою начальницу, она долго не могла поверить, что про неё ходили… ТАКИЕ слухи: жуткие, граничащие с вымыслом. По словам девчонок из секретарского отдела, Кучики Рукия представляла собой гибрид жестокосердной стервы и гарпии-людоедки, готовой разорвать человека за малейшую провинность. Орихиме всем убежавшим в район щиколоток сердечком не хотелось в это верить, но факты говорили за себя: прошлая помощница госпожи Кучики до сих пор ежемесячно получала за счёт компании пакет антидепрессантов. Орихиме сама подносила чеки начальнице на подпись.  
      С другой стороны, пока что с ней комнатная фурия — так прозвали Кучики на этаже — обходилась, можно сказать, по-божески. Правда, она ещё и не видела, как Орихиме падала от неожиданности со стула каждый второй раз, когда на телефоне загоралась лампочка вызова из кабинета, или как она несколько раз роняла отчеты, перемешивая все документы, а потом трясущимися руками раскладывая их обратно по порядку. Да и вообще, Кучики Рукия почти не видела позорных моментов только начинающейся карьеры Орихиме. Для начальницы госпожа Иноуэ Орихиме была всего лишь кристально чистым резюме с приложенными к нему отличными табелями успеваемости: одним — из школы, вторым — из института.  
      Будь случай другим — Орихиме давно бы уже обиделась на начальницу и попыталась наладить с ней контакт. Здесь же она радовалась тому, что госпожа Кучики привыкла всё делать сама, и помощник ей был нужен исключительно в роли автоответчика или предмета мебели перед дверью кабинета. Абсолютно неважного предмета мебели, на одном уровне с комнатными растениями. Вроде живой, а глянешь — не шевелится.  
      Орихиме грустно вздохнула, разливая в маленькие белые и абсолютно безликие чашечки чёрный напиток. Ей было ужасно обидно, что такой чертовски хороший специалист прозябает на подобной низкой должности. А всё её врождённая скромность и неуклюжесть! Ещё не забыть про стеснительность и абсолютное отсутствие острых зубов, таких необходимых в сфере, где Орихиме хотелось работать. И не просто работать, а зарабатывать! Она с завистью смотрела на сотрудниц, снующих мимо её стола, на их новые туфельки с лакированными каблуками, на серые, на первый взгляд невзрачные офисные костюмы, оказывающиеся на поверку «Роберто Ковали» или «Гуччи»; она ловила отголоски дорогих духов, глядела на ровный слой загара и дорогущую косметику на лице, слушала рассказы о богатых и красивых любовниках, о новых машинах и квартирах, в которых ремонт делали не когда с затопленного соседями потолка отваливается старая штукатурка, а когда становился модным новый стиль интерьера… И вспоминала собственную жизнь, от которой ей хотелось уронить голову на сложенные лодочкой руки и громко и жалобно завыть, где единственным существом, искренне тебя любящим, была кошка, из жалости подобранная зимой около крыльца дома. Ну и мама на другом конце провода за чёрти сколько километров.  
      Отчего-то всё в жизни Орихиме складывалось неправильно. Её не брали на работу, на которую она хотела. Причины были разные: начиная с того, что кто-то просто оказывался удачливее, хотя и не настолько шикарнее в профессиональном плане, и заканчивая тем, что Орихиме отказывалась спать с очередным нанимателем.  
      Орихиме подавила судорожный вздох и поставила чашки на маленький поднос.  
      Да уж, очередную ухоженную руку она видела у себя на коленке куда чаще, чем положено было в её… невинном положении. Этот аспект жизни, кстати, тоже вызывал у неё волну подавленного унижения. На красоту или телосложение она не жаловалась никогда, но парни, даже если и брали у неё номер телефона, так ни разу и не перезванивали. Вот вроде всё было при ней: и грудь большая, красивая (помнится, одна её сокурсница готова была родину продать за шанс её потискать), и фигура отличная — тонкая и пышная в исключительно нужных местах, и волосы длинные и мягкие, тёплого рыжевато-каштанового цвета…  
      Погрузившись в свои мысли, Орихиме не заметила, как вошла в кабинет начальницы и, даже ни разу не запнувшись, поставила на стол кофе.  
      Вот только счастье всё никак не появлялось…  
      Ещё один горестный вздох сорвался с губ Орихиме.  
      — Вам нездоровится? — Холодный голос вырвал её из собственных мыслей.  
      Орихиме вздрогнула, подскочила на месте и принялась стремительно краснеть. На неё пристально, снизу вверх, смотрели фиалковые глаза начальницы без каких-либо намёков на эмоции.  
      — Так и будете молча хлопать глазами или всё-таки скажете, в чём дело? — Рукия не была груба, не орала, но интонация вымораживала Орихиме до костей.  
      — Всё хо-хо-хорошо, госпожа Кучики. — Она, наконец, справилась с собой. — Ч-ч-что-нибудь ещё?  
      — Нет. Можете идти. — Рукия мгновенно потеряла к секретарю всякий интерес, пригубив кофе.  
      Контакт глаз распался, и Орихиме поняла, что снова может дышать. Она развернулась и, стуча каблучками, стремительно понеслась к спасительной двери прочь из кабинета.  
      В ту же минуту Рукия поймала на себе осуждающий взгляд подруги.  
      — Что?!

***

  
      Общение с Рукией, особенно по деловым вопросам, всегда отнимало много сил, но сегодня это существо, видимо, решило побить все свои рекорды. Выходя из кабинета, Матсумото чувствовала себя — да и подозревала, что и выглядела тоже, — как старая облезлая кошка, которую недобрый хозяин пытал паяльником, предварительно продержав пару часов в сухой центрифуге. Перед тем как выпнуть жертву из кабинета, Рукия всучила ей в зубы толстенную папку с бухгалтерскими счетами, которые требовалось разобрать и доставить новому партнёру фирмы, а также этого же самого партнёра заботливо просветить по всем возникшим вопросам. Правда, зачем «Кучики Инк» понадобились спутниковые антенны, Матсумото так и не поняла…  
      Посмотрев на объёмную жёлтую папку, она перевела удручённый взгляд на уютный кожаный диванчик, который расположился аккуратной горкой в углу приёмной, надёжно спрятанный и от двери в кабинет Рукии, и от тех, кто может неожиданно войти из коридора, и решила, что за двадцать минут ничего не случится. Мгновенно повеселев, Матсумото улыбнулась, кивнула, одобряя свои мысли, и, гордо сверкая коленками, потопала к диванчику.  
      — Ох, ну и умотала меня твоя начальница, солнышко! — весело промурчала она, задирая ноги и скрещивая их в воздухе.  
      Сидящая за столом напротив Орихиме была явно чем-то занята, но всё равно приподняла голову от клавиатуры, смущено улыбнулась и снова вернулась к очередному отчётному документу. Матсумото надула губы. Если честно, она рассчитывала на нечто более содержательное, хотя бы на диалог, но девочка Рукии как всегда была до безобразия прилежна. Повод задержаться в помещении подольше стремительно таял, ускользая со скоростью холодной пиццы после знатной попойки, а за окном всё так же лил дождь.  
      Матсумото недовольно поморщилась. Надо же было такому случиться, что именно сегодня у неё полетели все свечи зажигания! Именно поэтому пришлось бросить машину около тротуара и топать десяток кварталов на своих двоих.  
      «А сервис наверняка приедет только к вечеру-у… — уныло размышляла она. — А штрафов за стоянку-то сколько натечё-ёт…»  
      От последнего стало совсем грустно. Надо было бы на днях заехать в Клуб и потрясти Йоруичи на предмет повышения жизненного тонуса. Губы сами собой растянулись в хитрющей кошачьей улыбке. Кстати, о Йоруичи…  
      Матсумото достала из внутреннего кармана серебристый прямоугольный мобильник и, откинув крышку, нажала на кнопку быстрого набора. Ответили ей мгновенно.  
      — Да-а?..  
      — Привет ещё раз, дорогая, — весело поприветствовала собеседницу Матсумото. — Ну ты меня прям заинтриговала сегодня. Зачем тебе понадобился господин Шиффер? Неужели всё-таки окончательно решили растормошить несчастного мальчика?  
      — Подумываем над этим, — как всегда ускользнула от ответа Йоруичи, — а то наш многоуважаемый управляющий всё сильнее переживает, что постная мина господина Улькиорры роняет статистику его заведения.  
      — Мне кажется, ему в твоём присутствии стыдно хоть что-то ронять, — хихикнула Матсумото, прищуриваясь.  
      — Опять ты за своё!.. — Матсумото не видела этого, но готова была поклясться, что Йоруичи закатила глаза. — Если ты звонишь только ради этого, я отключаюсь.  
      Спят или не спят управляющий и его зам друг с другом — давно уже стало любимой темой каждого редкого собрания Клуба. Её не уставали пережёвывать и обсасывать со всех сторон, что поначалу неимоверно бесило Йоруичи. Сейчас же Хозяйка перестала открыто беситься от любого упоминания их возможного романа, но отголоски всё ещё остались.  
      — Нет-нет, извини, не сдержалась, — снова хихикнула Матсумото. — Так что там с господином Шиффером?  
      — А ты всё такая же интриганка? — растягивая гласные, спросила Йоруичи.  
      — Обижаешь, — пожала плечами Матсумото. — Если бы не я и моя любовь к «сюжетным поворотам», у вас бы и половины клиентов не было.  
      — Да-да, я помню.  
      — И?..  
      — И, да, я подумывала принять в клуб хорошенькую секретаршу младшей сестрёнки господина Кучики.  
      — Хм… — Большие серые глаза прищурились и бросили осторожный взгляд на Орихиме.  
      Та что-то быстро-быстро печатала, высунув кончик языка от усердия. Длинные волосы соскользнули по плечу, и она торопливо заправила рыжеватую прядь за ухо.  
      — Не сомневайся, Рангику, — знакомым тоном, означающим что-то очень… весёлое, проговорила Йоруичи. — Ты же знаешь — я никогда не ошибаюсь в таких вещах.  
      — Да уж, прям природное чутьё, — усмехнулась Матсумото.  
      — Я знала, что ты поможешь.  
      — Вообще-то я ещё не согласилась…  
      — То есть ты отказываешься от такой возможности?! — в притворном ужасе зашептала Йоруичи.  
      — Этого я тоже не говорила… — Матсумото прикусила нижнюю губу в предчувствии любимой забавы.  
      А жизнь-то налаживалась! И дождь уже не казался таким уж противным, а задание от Рукии — настолько сложным…  
      «Ага! Вот оно!»  
      — Когда вы собирались начать? — понизив голос, спросила Матсумото.  
      — Думаю, уже скоро, а что? — Йоруичи, кажется, поняла, что собеседница уже что-то задумала.  
      — Могу предоставить возможность уже сегодня, — сказала Матсумото так, чтобы не было слышно за столом напротив.

***

  
      Орихиме, наконец, поставила последнюю точку в отчёте за последний квартал и довольно выдохнула. Она вытянула вперёд руки и выгнулась, чувствуя приятную тягучую боль в плечах и пояснице. До конца рабочего дня оставалось всего полчаса, поэтому Орихиме уже предчувствовала, как завалится в ванну с пахучей пеной и хорошенько отдохнёт, а потом сядет перед телеком и посмотрит фильм, который она купила пару недель назад и до которого всё никак не доходили руки, точнее, глаза.  
      Напевая прилипчивый мотивчик какой-то современной поп-группы, Орихиме хотела было выключить компьютер, когда со стороны дивана, на котором с ногами расположился их финансовый директор, донёсся полный неземной муки и боли стон. Орихиме удивлённо моргнула и замерла. Стон повторился. Теперь уже точно со стороны того злополучного диванчика. Предчувствуя, что сейчас ей либо придётся бежать в аптеку, либо ещё чего похуже, Орихиме подавила собственный мученический стон.  
      — Госпожа Матсумото? — слабым голосом спросила она. — Что-то случилось?  
      — Начальница твоя случилась, солнышко! — лебедем умирала Матсумото, запрокинув голову. — Я так просила её… Так просила! Умоляла, прям! Но эта тиранка… — Дрожа ресницами, она приоткрыла глаза и повернулась к Орихиме. — Она хочет старую больную женщину заставить ехать на другой конец города, чтобы притащить эти дурацкие документы какому-то партнёру.  
      — Хотите, я отвезу их? — на автомате выдала наивная та и тут же едва со всего маху не укусила себя за язык.  
      «Идиотка! Идиотка! Идиотка!» — Орихиме даже зажмурилась от досады.  
      — О! Это было бы так кстати… — всё ещё «умирала» Матсумото. — Ты такая хорошая, солнышко…  
      — Да, — вздохнула Орихиме и встала из-за стола.  
      Распахнув дверцы стоящего рядом с диваном шкафа, она достала из него своё старенькое пальтишко и, собравшись с силами, посмотрела на Матсумото.  
      — Куда вам надо было отвезти пакет?  
      — Об этом не беспокойся. — Та растянула губы в такой странной улыбке, что у Орихиме непроизвольно пробежалась дрожь вдоль позвоночника. — Я тебе уже такси вызвала.  
      Орихиме уже давно поняла: стоило ей прийти к выводу, что ей фатально не везёт, всегда случалась одна и та же вещь — жизнь давала ей очередную затрещину, и слова «не везёт» становились бледным подобием того, как она себя чувствовала. Во-первых, в шкафу не оказалось зонтика, а в холле около выхода их, как назло, тоже разобрали. Во-вторых, дождь не только не закончился, как Орихиме в тайне надеялась, но ещё и усилился, окончательно превратившись в ливень. И в-третьих, оказалось, что до такси, которое вызвала госпожа Матсумото, нужно было перебежать широкую проезжую часть и пройти в сторону ещё метров десять, потому что только там осталось свободное парковочное место.  
      Посмотрев в хмурое небо, Орихиме плотнее закуталась в тонкое пальто и сделала шаг под безжалостно-холодные капли. Была всего лишь ранняя осень, но под дождём, да ещё и ближе к вечеру, любой прохожий мог без зазрения совести обозвать её ноябрьской стужей.  
      Орихиме пронзительно чихнула, чувствуя, как промокает ткань пальто и начинает прилипать к телу хлопчатобумажная блузка.  
      Ну вот… Не хватало ещё и простуду поймать для полного счастья!  
      «Надеюсь, я надолго не задержусь…» — Орихиме отодвинула манжет рукава и посмотрела на маленькие серебряные часики — стрелки показывали почти шесть часов.  
      Нужная машина нашлась быстро. В принципе, она заметила чёрное, блестящее даже сквозь дождь такси ещё с крыльца здания компании. Оно сильно выделялось на фоне обычных городских автомобилей: машина как будто вынырнула из прошлого, годов из пятидесятых, когда люди, владеющие подобным средством передвижения, ценили в первую очередь комфорт.  
      Орихиме приблизилась к нему, мелкими шажками обходя лужу, и уже хотела взяться за полированную ручку и открыть дверцу, чтобы поскорее залезть внутрь, когда её неожиданно опередили. Проход в салон автомобиля для Орихиме распахнула высокая женщина. Присмотревшись, Орихиме смогла рассмотреть её: тёмная кожа, чувственные пухлые губы и большие синие глаза. Вообще, в компании работало много людей других национальностей, но такую экзотическую внешность она видела впервые. Водитель была одета в чёрную форму без нашивок и вообще каких-либо опознавательных знаков, а её лоб закрывала низко надвинутая фуражка, о козырёк которой разбивались крупные капли дождя.  
      — Прошу вас, — подсказала женщина, и Орихиме зарделась — надо же было так откровенно рассматривать совершенно незнакомого человека! Н-да… Невесёлые напрашиваются выводы.  
      — Простите, — пискнула она, заскакивая в салон из белой кожи.  
      Усевшись на широкое заднее сидение, которое можно было смело назвать полноценным диваном и ни на йоту не покривить душой, Орихиме сморщилась: рассматривая шофёра, она успела промокнуть до нитки и сейчас вполне заслуженно пожинала плоды своего любопытства.  
      Орихиме вздохнула и, откинувшись на спинку сидения, прижала к груди пакет с документами.  
      Машина бесшумно скользила сквозь толщу льющейся воды уже около часа. Полчаса назад Орихиме перестала поминутно смотреть на часы и недовольно возиться на мягком кожаном сиденье. Все её надежды на то, что в изолированном от улицы месте одежда высохнет, обернулись полным крахом: теперь она не только чувствовала себя мерзко в мокром одеянии, но ещё и ощущала, как всё явственнее замерзают руки и ноги. Однако, памятуя как она беззастенчиво пялилась на водителя, Орихиме не решалась попросить включить печку. Да и предусмотрена ли была печка в таких автомобилях?..  
      «Конечно, предусмотрена! — тут же поправила она себя. — Или богачи привыкли мёрзнуть?»  
      Кстати, о богачах…  
      Что же это за такси, которое так оперативно заказала госпожа Матсумото? Мало того, что обычные бомбилы никогда не выходили из салона, чтобы помочь пассажиру занять свое место, так ещё и с каких это пор они стали носить форму? А то, что на водителе была именно форма, Орихиме не сомневалась — слишком уж официально и стильно она смотрелась, особенно на водителе женского пола.  
      Машина неожиданно свернула с главной улицы, и Орихиме невольно поджала ноги от зародившегося внутри страха. А вдруг её везли куда-нибудь… не туда? Она ведь и адрес-то не знала, а госпожа Матсумото не потрудилась объяснить, что за партнёр должен был ждать её с пакетом. Хотя она сама была хороша — схватила и побежала, забыв уточнить детали.  
      Решив не фантазировать, куда именно её могли доставить, Орихиме увидела, как автомобиль внезапно оказался на пустом шоссе за пределами города, и испугалась уже всерьёз.  
      Надо было запоминать повороты…  
      Следующие полчаса она провела, скукожившись на заднем сидении автомобиля с прижатыми к груди документами, будто они могли защитить её в случае непредвиденной угрозы. Толку от них, правда, в случае реального нападения было немного, но хоть что-то.  
      — Мы прибыли, — мягко проговорила женщина, останавливаясь около длинной лестницы.  
      Галька последний раз прошелестела под узкими колёсами, и Орихиме осмелилась пододвинуться к немного запотевшему стеклу: прямо перед ней темнел, возвышаясь, огромный особняк, который в неярком свете сумерек, становящимся ещё ненадёжнее из-за дождя, казался заброшенным и унылым, как будто в нём уже много десятилетий никто не появлялся.  
      — А… А адрес верный? — бесцветным голосом спросила она, поворачиваясь к пустому водительскому месту.  
      Дверца сбоку открылась, и Орихиме от неожиданности чуть не вывалилась из салона, вовремя вцепившись в край сидения. Покраснев до корней волос, она медленно прошлась взглядом сначала по чёрным брюкам, потом — по такому же чёрному пиджаку и, наконец, наткнулась на снисходительный взгляд. В больших глазах женщины, привёзшей её сюда, читалось такое милосердие, что Орихиме смутилась ещё больше. Она часто оказывалась в ситуациях, когда была готова сгореть со стыда, но всё-таки было легче, если над ней смеялись. Или ругали. А не смотрели вот так — тепло и понимающе.  
      Орихиме быстро вылезла из машины, бурча что-то вроде «извините-спасибо-простите» в одном флаконе, и отряхнула пальто, тут же скривившись — ткань всё ещё была мокрой и ужасной на ощупь.  
      Женщина подождала, пока Орихиме подойдёт к лестнице, затем села в автомобиль и уехала, оставив её и дальше мокнуть под дождём, разглядывая широко распахнутыми глазами несколько этажей тёмного камня особняка, построенного в стиле старой готики. В голове возникли мысли о графе Дракуле, и Орихиме нервно хихикнула. Не настолько же она достала госпожу Матсумото, чтобы та отослала её в логово упырей из ужастиков? Или это её подбила госпожа Кучики?..  
      Орихиме гулко сглотнула. А ведь с этой станется — не захотела разбираться с неуклюжей помощницей и…  
      Она торопливо помотала головой.  
      «Ну что за глупости! Будь храброй, Орихиме! Будь храброй!»  
      Приступа храбрости и самовнушения хватило только на то, чтобы преодолеть три десятка ступенек и застыть с занесённой над звонком рукой. Спустя пару секунд Орихиме сжала кулак. Прошла ещё минута. Орихиме серьёзно задумалась над тем, чтобы попытаться просунуть пакет под дверь и отправиться домой отмокать в ванной…  
      Кстати, о птичках…  
      Орихиме медленно повернулась, осматривая большой двор с пустым ровным газоном.  
      А как она, собственно, собралась добираться домой?..  
      В тот момент, когда все внутренности заморозило от страха, позади раздался тонкий скрип, и в спину пахнуло теплом. Измученное тело позабыло о желаниях хозяйки и практически впорхнуло в благословенное уютное нечто, но Орихиме в последний момент сдержалась, обернулась и снова застыла: дверь была открыта, но ни дворецкого, ни кого-нибудь, кто открыл бы её, на пороге не оказалось. Орихиме ещё раз гулко сглотнула.  
      «Ох, не нравится мне всё это…»

***

  
      В дорогом автомобиле пахло новенькими кожаными сидениями и туалетной водой, которая наполняла лёгкие вязким, слегка удушливым ароматом, вызывая першение в горле.  
      Улькиорра поморщился, нажимая кнопку на двери, чтобы хоть немного приоткрыть окно — нужен был глоток свежего воздуха, который разбавил бы этот терпкий запах. Новый деловой партнёр, с которым он решил побеседовать прямо в автомобиле, оказался весьма нервным субъектом неприятной наружности, который всем своим видом показывал, насколько ему претит общение с каким-то мальчишкой, вообразившим о себе чёрт знает что.  
      Начало встречи Улькиорру совсем не порадовало, так как долговязый партнёр по бизнесу едва втиснулся в довольно просторный автомобиль, втягивая свои бесконечно длинные, как у кузнечика, ноги в салон. Затем его несколько удивило, что господин Джируга — так представился мужчина — всё время диковато улыбался, словно представлял своего оппонента вертящимся на шампуре.  
      Улькиорра чувствовал глухое раздражение от этой встречи, так как беседа вышла даже более сухая, чем планировалось. Ннойтора был предельно холоден, позволяя себе откровенно презрительные взгляды в сторону делового партнёра, и предельно краток, ссылаясь на собственную занятость. Как следствие — разговор практически не состоялся, получившись скомканным и отрывочным, прерываясь частыми звонками мобильного. Соглашения достигнуть не удалось, так как господин Джируга, ответив на очередной звонок, сказал, что более тратить своё время не собирается. При этом он добавил, что управление столь крупной компанией нужно было поручить зрелому мужчине, а не мальчишке, на что Улькиорра отреагировал полным равнодушием — за столько лет в бизнесе он привык, что его считают дилетантом, неспособным вести дела. Куда больше его раздражали иные мысли, связанные с Клубом и его надоедливым хозяином — Урахарой Киске. Этот человек почему-то решил, что имеет право отчитывать Улькиорру, как, чёрт бы его побрал, мальчишку.

***

  


 _Неделей ранее_

  
      Тёмный кабинет практически проглотил Улькиорру, погружая в свою густую теплоту и мрачность. Он всегда удивлялся этой особенности Клуба — тут никогда не было светло даже днём: шторы плотно закрывали все окна, комнаты освещались настенными лампами или большими люстрами, создавая подобие мистики. Однако ещё больше его удивлял управляющий — весёлый и даже несколько несуразный мужчина в панамке, таскающий с собой веер и говорящий всегда приторно-дружелюбным голосом.  
      Подойдя к столу, за которым сидел господин Урахара, Улькиорра остановился и посмотрел на остальных членов Клуба. Собрались практически все, за исключением, разве что, двух или трёх. Тут сидела госпожа Матсумото Рангику, которая являлась финансовым директором «Кучики Инкорпорейшн»; рядом с ней расположился Кьёраку Шунсуй, поглядывающий нарочито прищуренными глазами в зону декольте первой; через стул от них, складировав ноги на стол, развалился Куросаки Ичиго — парень, попавший в данный Клуб наверняка каким-то чудом; напротив него сидела Кусаджиши Ячиру — совсем маленькая и хрупкая с виду девушка, которая наматывала на палец жевательную резинку и со скучающим видом изучала потолок. На остальных Улькиорра решил не обращать внимания, считая, что и на этих людей потратил слишком много времени.  
      Моргнув, он воззрился на господина Урахару, стараясь придать взгляду максимум доброжелательности, но, судя по бегающим глазкам последнего, удалось это весьма и весьма поверхностно.  
      — Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста, — раздался мурлыкающий голос откуда-то из тени.  
      Улькиорре даже голову поворачивать не нужно было — он сразу узнал интонацию, с которой говорила только госпожа Шихоуин Йоруичи.  
      Кивнув, он отодвинул ближайший стул и последовал совету, ожидая, когда, собственно, озвучат причину собрания, которые проводились тут, судя по всему, раз в вечность. Улькиорра пока не был ни на одном из них, хотя являлся членом Клуба уже более полугода.  
      Тишина начинала давить на уши, тиканье настенных часов, которые, к слову, Улькиорра заметил лишь благодаря тому, что других звуков больше не было, било по голове железным молотом, усиливая подступающую мигрень. Скосив глаза на Урахару, он чуть приподнял бровь, но тот лишь задумчиво сопел, спрятав руки под столешницей и сосредоточенно шебурша там.  
      — Чёрт возьми, Урахара, заканчивай ты этот цирк и говори уже, зачем собрал нас здесь! — не выдержал Ичиго, спустив ноги на пол и припечатав ладонью по столешнице.  
      — Ой!  
      Улькиорра не сразу разобрал за восклицанием управляющего тихий хруст, но по повисшему заинтересованному молчанию понял, что что-то тут нечисто.  
      Урахара сокрушённо вздохнул, плечи его обречённо поникли, словно произошла какая-то непоправимая катастрофа, и Улькиорра мгновенно потерялся в догадках, что же такое ужасное могло произойти.  
      — Сломал? — сочувствующе раздалось всё из того же тёмного угла.  
      — Отломал, — совсем упавшим голосом откликнулся Урахара.  
      — Приклеим, не расстраивайся. — Йоруичи, наконец, вышла из своего закутка и склонилась над ним. Янтарные глаза в удивлении распахнулись, а аккуратный ротик чуть приоткрылся. — Ох ты ж бл…  
      — Да, — Урахара поднял на неё полный страдания взгляд, — если его приклеивать, он уже не будет таким, как раньше. Потеряется его устойчивость и форма. Чёрт… Даже не знаю, что делать.  
      — Ну… ну-у-у… — Йоруичи замялась. — Давай новый купим.  
      — Новый?! Ты издеваешься? Этот всю жизнь со мной был, рос со мной, возмужал тоже со мной! Я не могу его так просто выбросить!  
      Лица присутствующих с каждым словом всё больше вытягивались, а Ичиго и вовсе залился пунцовой краской, когда узкая маленькая рука Йоруичи нырнула под стол.  
      — Печально… Мне будет его не хватать, — заключила она.  
      — А мне каково! Это же часть меня… — отозвался Урахара. — Как я теперь без него?..  
      Улькиорра заскрипел зубами, понимая, что дико устал от сегодняшнего дня и вообще от всего. Ему хотелось поскорее закончить все дела и отправиться домой, чтобы принять душ и немного поспать, особенно учитывая, что последние пару суток отдых ему даже не отсвечивал. А тут разыгрался какой-то совершенно пошлый фарс, к которому он не хотел быть причастным никаким местом.  
      Улькиорра уже собирался демонстративно встать и покинуть помещение, как вдруг Урахара вытащил руку из-под стола и положил на поверхность маленькую круглую штучку, которая тихо звякнула о наполированную столешницу. Все присутствующие, глупо моргая, уставились на неё, силясь отогнать все неприличные картинки, связанные с этим диалогом.  
      — Что это? — решилась спросить Матсумото.  
      — Наконечник от трости, — пояснил Урахара, вытаскивая ещё и длинную палку. — Я пытался его прикрутить и даже почти преуспел, но крик Ичиго сбил меня с толку, поэтому я дёрнулся и отломал его.  
      — Не смей меня в этом винить, извращуга престарелый! — взбеленился обвиняемый, вскакивая на ноги.  
      — Вернись на место, — внезапно серьёзным тоном сказал Урахара и впервые за всё это время обратил внимание на Улькиорру. — Мы тут собрались по одному крайне важному вопросу.  
      Все разом нахмурились, понимая, что раз управляющий так резко изменил тон, то дело и впрямь весьма важное.  
      Урахара обвёл всех присутствующих взглядом, затем протяжно вздохнул и вновь воззрился на Улькиорру. Тот моментально почувствовал себя в крайней степени неудобно, как школьник, отвечающий у доски — все присутствующие вытаращились на него, словно больше никого в этом помещении не было.  
      — Итак, господин Шиффер, у меня к вам такой вот вопрос: вы состоите в нашем Клубе уже порядка восьми месяцев, но так ни разу и не воспользовались предлагаемыми услугами. — Урахара выдержал паузу. — С чем это связано? Может, вас качество не устраивает?  
      — Нет, меня всё устраивает, — ответил Улькиорра, пристально глядя на оппонента.  
      — Тогда потрудитесь объяснить, почему вы ни разу за это время не заказали пару?  
      — Мне это не нужно.  
      Урахара помолчал.  
      — А с какой, интересно знать, целью вы в таком случае вступили в Клуб, если прекрасно знали, чем мы занимаемся?  
      — Госпожа Матсумото как-то сказала, что мне просто жизненно необходимо вступить сюда, чтобы избавиться от каких-то проблем. Правда, я так до сих пор и не понял от каких.  
      Повисла непроницаемая тишина, нарушаемая лишь исходящими от Матсумото волнами совершенно дикого смущения.  
      Взгляды присутствующих плавно переместились на неё.  
      — Так, может, госпожа Матсумото пояснит нам, что именно тут забыл господин Шиффер? — со смешком произнёс Шунсуй, отрывая взгляд от её декольте.  
      Тишине, вновь образовавшейся в кабинете, могли бы позавидовать все сверчки на свете — даже часы перестали тикать.  
      Матсумото отвела глаза, краснея, как помидор, и стараясь не сталкиваться с осуждающим взглядом Йоруичи, которая прекрасно поняла, какие именно проблемы она имела в виду.  
      — В любом случае, — прервал терзания Матсумото Урахара, — нам нужно бы кое-что прояснить, господин Шиффер. Клуб создавался изначально для людей, которые не любят тратить попусту время и деньги, предпочитая мимолётные увлечения и встречи. Понимаете, о чём я?  
      — Нет. — Улькиорра пристально посмотрел на него.  
      — Ну, когда вам вдруг захочется тепла и нежности, вы же не пойдёте к продажным женщинам, но и заводить непродажную не станете в силу занятости — я прав?  
      — Да.  
      — Тогда мы для вас очень полезны, устраивая этакие рандеву по обоюдному согласию, которые не требуют от вас никаких затрат — ни денежных, ни временных. Понимаете?  
      — Нет.  
      «Ой, дурак-дурак…» — явственно отпечаталось на лице Урахары, но он сдержал свой естественный порыв, поправив чуть погнувшиеся поля панамки.  
      — Я… У меня пока нет больше к вам вопросов, господин Шиффер, вы свободны.

***

  
      Прикрыв глаза, Улькиорра качнул головой, словно сбрасывая надоедливое воспоминание, но оно, как назло, намертво приклеилось к памяти банным листом.  
      Подпёрев кулаком подбородок, он уставился в окно, следя глазами за проходящими по пешеходному переходу людьми. Погода выдалась крайне дождливая, размазывая силуэты и создавая из них абстрактную серую мешанину, чуть затемнённую тонированным стеклом. Однако это тоже было, своего рода, хоть каким-то развлечением, которое помогало отвлечься от мыслей об этом неудачном со всех сторон дне. Провалившиеся переговоры, да и эти воспоминания как-то не добавляли и без того паршивому настроению ничего положительного.  
      — Мимолётные увлечения и встречи, — пробормотал Улькиорра, прикасаясь пальцем к холодному стеклу.  
      Он не понимал, зачем это было нужно, ведь в любом случае ничего хорошего получиться просто не могло — простая связь без обязательств кому-нибудь обязательно вылезла бы боком, и Улькиорра почему-то думал, что этим самым боком она вылезла бы именно у него. Копаясь в памяти, он с мрачностью констатировал, что девушкам в его жизни просто не находилось места — дела поглотили его с ранних лет, задвинув личную жизнь и прочие приятности, сопровождающие любого подростка, куда подальше. Карабкаясь вверх по карьерной лестнице, создавая прочную основу для будущего, Улькиорра практически забыл, что значит теплота и чувства, полностью доверившись своей деловой хватке и сухому анализу, которые помогали куда лучше, чем обычные эмоции. К двадцати годам он получил должность финансового директора в крупной фирме, которой заведовал достаточно древний дедушка, а сейчас, в двадцать восемь, он сам стал генеральным директором уже своей компании, развернувшись в таких масштабах, о которых даже подумать не мог раньше. Однако что принесли Улькиорре благополучие и финансовая состоятельность? Выжженная дотла душа, наполненная абсолютной и непроницаемой пустотой, в которой не было места даже слабому проблеску эмоций, не говоря уже о каких-нибудь более сильных чувствах, вроде пресловутой любви или чего-то такого же значимого. Он не умел любить и не принимал ту часть человеческой натуры, которая требовала тепла.  
      Вздохнув, Улькиорра откинулся на спинку сидения и закрыл глаза, пытаясь привести свои мысли, мечущиеся в подсознании испуганными кроликами, в порядок. Подобная разрозненность была противоестественна, поэтому он даже несколько растерялся, понимая, что не привык ловить собственный поток сознания, который сейчас напоминал разбушевавшийся водопад, сломавший какую-то преграду на своём пути.  
      «Жизненно необходимо вступить в Клуб, чтобы избавиться от кое-каких проблем», — так говорила госпожа Матсумото, впихивая в ладонь Улькиорры чёрную визитку, на которой были чётко пропечатаны два номера телефона и какой-то непонятный вензель.  
      Тогда он даже представить себе не мог, что сможет задержаться в этом сообществе таких разных людей, потому что на момент вступления его заинтересовала только одна личность — Шихоуин Йоруичи. Эта женщина обладала необычной для японки внешностью: смуглая кожа, которая в свете клубных ламп отсвечивала расплавленным золотом; чуть раскосые янтарные глаза, глядящие с хитрым прищуром на остальных; длинные чёрные волосы, переливающиеся насыщенным фиолетовым оттенком. Улькиорра даже готов был признать, что она красива… если бы умел сравнивать с остальными. Однако его интерес носил чисто платонических характер. Ни о каких плотских воплощениях своего любопытства он даже не задумывался.  
      Улькиорра резко распахнул глаза, поняв, что снова вспомнил о девушке из приёмной госпожи Кучики. Иноуэ Орихиме была такой обычной и такой особенной одновременно, что Улькиорра поначалу даже растерялся, разрываясь между желаниями пройти мимо и задержаться чуть подольше. Она излучала непонятные свет и тепло, озаряя всю приёмную лёгкой мечтательной улыбкой и сиянием серых глаз. Тогда Улькиорра впервые пожалел, что разучился чувствовать…  
      Звонок мобильного был подобен грому небесному, заставив Улькиорру изумлённо вздрогнуть и тут же нахмуриться от осознания, что его хотя бы косвенно, но застали врасплох. Глянув на дисплей, он нахмурился ещё больше, уподобляясь тучам на улице.  
      — Господин Урахара, — вместо приветствия озвучил Улькиорра, — чем могу быть полезен?  
      — У меня для вас срочный разговор, господин Шиффер, — официальным тоном объявил тот, — поэтому не могли бы…  
      — Хорошо, — перебив его, коротко бросил Улькиорра и выключил мобильник, затем, подумав, обратился к водителю: — В Клуб. Самой короткой дорогой.  
      Тот, не задавая лишних вопросов, кивнул и резко свернул в ближайший проулок, выводя машину из долгой пробки.  
      Что ж… это было даже любопытно. Что же мог придумать управляющий.

***

  
      — …приехать где-то через час, а ещё лучше — через два, к Клубу, чтобы мы могли обсудить текущие вопросы, — положив трубку на стол, произнёс Урахара и возмущённо засопел. — И чего он такой лаконичный? Я же даже договорить не успел!  
      — Не волнуйся, всё идёт по плану, — протянула Йоруичи, сладко потягиваясь на диване. — Ровно так, как и надо.  
      — Я очень на это надеюсь, — буркнул Урахара, отворачиваясь от неё. — Потому что если и это не подействует, я умываю руки — он безнадёжен.  
      — Не паникуй раньше времени и сходи в лабораторию за своим изобретением. — Йоруичи повернулась так, чтобы видеть Урахару. — Скоро в библиотеку забредёт промокшая девочка, так что нужно всё подготовить.  
      — А ты чем будешь заниматься? — проворчал тот, проходя мимо дивана и словно ненарочно касаясь обтянутого тонкой тканью шёлковых брюк бедра.  
      — А я отнесу чай в библиотеку и разожгу там камин, — прошептала Йоруичи, сверкнув глазами.  
      Урахара только ухмыльнулся, выходя из кабинета и направляясь к своей лаборатории, где он совсем недавно собрал формулу для прекраснейшего афродизиака, способного пробудить неистовое либидо даже у мумифицированного тысячу лет назад фараона.


	2. Chapter 2

## Глава 2

      Улькиорра замер возле массивной двери Клуба и на мгновение замешкался, затем решительно постучал и, дождавшись, когда откроется проход, шагнул внутрь тёплого сухого помещения, отмечая про себя, что все эти погодные неприятности крайне утомительны и что он сейчас не отказался бы от стаканчика чего-нибудь горячительного, чтобы согреться.  
      Повесив пальто на вешалку, Улькиорра тряхнул головой и провёл рукой по волосам, смахивая ледяные капли дождя. Замерев, он подождал, пока управляющий покажет свою хитрую физиономию, однако тот словно сквозь землю провалился, заставляя званого гостя ждать. Это начинало раздражать.  
      — Ох, господин Шиффер! — К Улькиорре лёгкой походкой подошла Йоруичи, стряхивая невидимые пылинки со своей блузки. — Добро пожаловать, прошу, следуйте за мной.  
      Кивнув, он шагнул за гибкой тонкой фигуркой, которая неслышно скользила по паркетному полу, оставляя за собой невесомое облачко приятной туалетной воды. Улькиорра с наслаждением вдохнул приятный аромат и с ужасом вспомнил пропахший резким мужским парфюмом салон автомобиля. Всё-таки необычная она женщина — Шихоуин Йоруичи. Такая… уютная, что ли.  
      Остановившись возле какого-то помещения, Йоруичи развернулась лицом к гостю и лучезарно улыбнулась, показывая рукой на плотно прикрытую дверь:  
      — Это библиотека. Пожалуйста, подождите господина Урахару тут. Он скоро освободится и составит вам компанию.  
      Снова кивнув, Улькиорра дёрнул за ручку и удивился тому, что дверь не сдвинулась ни на сантиметр, как будто была заперта.  
      — Ох, простите, — захлопотала Йоруичи. — Она немного заедает, нужно… — Она каким-то странным образом вывернула ручку, и дверь, натужно скрипнув, всё-таки поддалась. — Вот, прошу.  
      — Благодарю, — откликнулся Улькиорра и, шагнув внутрь, замер, оглядывая большое помещение, сплошь заставленное книгами и массивными полками.  
      Сзади с глухим щелчком закрылась дверь, но звуков шагов Улькиорра уже не слышал, уставившись на ещё одного обитателя библиотеки, который стоял возле камина, переступая с ноги на ногу и звучно шмыгая носом. Чуть приблизившись, он разглядел в посетителе девушку, с которой ручьями стекала вода, оставляя на ковре внушительные тёмные пятна.  
      Деликатно кашлянув, Улькиорра подождал реакции и, не получив её, кашлянул ещё раз, однако девушка была, по-видимому, так занята собственными мыслями, что не расслышала вторжения постороннего человека.  
      Пожав плечами, Улькиорра шагнул вперёд и громко произнёс:  
      — Здравствуйте.  
      Девушка подпрыгнула зайчиком и резко обернулась, прижимая к груди увесистый смятый кулёк, а Улькиорра едва сдержался, чтобы не отшатнуться, узнав в ней ту самую секретаршу из «Кучики Инк», только промокшую и излучающую сейчас не свет и тепло, а неимоверную усталость, которая плескалась в серых глазах, смешиваясь с бликами от весело потрескивающего в камине огня. Удивление и растерянность отразились на практически всегда безэмоциональном бледном лице, но Орихиме его, видать, не признала вовсе, потому что не выказала ни капли изумления.  
      — Ой, — весомо выдала она, стискивая кулёк сильнее.  
      Улькиорра усилием воли подавил смятение и шагнул ближе, вступая в освещённый камином участок, чтобы Орихиме могла его получше рассмотреть и вспомнить, однако хлюпнувший под ботинком ковёр заставил его нахмуриться и замереть. Он ещё раз кинул взгляд на Орихиме и стал оглядываться в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, чем можно было бы просушить мокрые пряди волос, которые свисали тёмно-рыжим спутанным каскадом с узких округлых плеч, облепленных не менее мокрой белой блузкой.  
      — Вы же совсем промокли, — пробормотал он, поняв, что кроме книг тут нет ничего, за исключением мебели: огромного дивана и небольшого кофейного столика, на котором, к слову, стоял красивый узорчатый поднос с аккуратной, словно вылепленной вручную бутылкой бурбона «Jim Beam» и двумя стаканами.  
      — Да не так уж… — проговорила Орихиме.  
      Она дышала быстро, неглубокими вздохами то ли от страха, то ли от неожиданности. Просто меньше всего на свете она сейчас ожидала увидеть здесь одного из партнёров компании. Тем более не кого-то там, а господина Шиффера. Она думала, что конверт нужно будет оставить госпоже Йоруичи, которая должна была передать его непосредственно деловому партнёру госпожи Кучики, однако он сам, собственной персоной, вырос словно из-под земли, вогнав Орихиме в ступор.  
      «Может, он тут живёт?» — подумала она, но вслух ничего не сказала, продолжая молча следить за Улькиоррой.  
      — Я… Мне сказали передать это вам! — выпалила Орихиме, выставляя вперёд руки с наполовину промокшей папкой.  
      Улькиорра чуть было не шарахнулся от неожиданности и замер, переводя взгляд с неё на кулёк и обратно. Орихиме почувствовала, как румянец залил щеки, и пригнула голову, чтобы это было не так заметно. Конечно, одно дело оказаться в таком дурацком положении перед человеком, которого совсем не знаешь, другое — перед тем, кто тебе был симпатичен… Впрочем, Орихиме сильно сомневалась, что Улькиорра хотя бы примерно представлял, где мог её видеть раньше.  
      — Спасибо, — после продолжительной паузы Улькиорра всё-таки протянул руки и мягко перехватил влажные края папки. — От кого это?  
      — Г-госпожа Матсумото попросила передать это вам и всё разъяснить, если возникнут какие-либо вопросы, — пролепетала Орихиме.  
      Даже не договорив предложение, она начала сильно сомневаться, что сможет разобраться в документах. Во-первых, пристальный, хоть и абсолютно спокойный взгляд Улькиорры смущал её до крайности. А во-вторых…  
      «Надо было не дурью в машине маяться, а хоть раз пробежаться глазами по бумагам! — клял Орихиме внутренний голос. — Боялась она, блин! На тебя, между прочим, госпожа Матсумото рассчитывает!»  
      С сомнением приподняв бровь, Улькиорра быстрым движением вскрыл конверт и вытащил оттуда чуть помятые бумаги, заполненные разнокалиберными расчётами, начиная от простой бухгалтерии и заканчивая многоуровневыми формулами о среднеарифметическом доходе за последние два года. Госпожа финансовый директор, видимо, решила всю работу свалить на делового партнёра, предоставив ему заботу писать километровые отчёты. Это было так… похоже на неё.  
      Орихиме подавила очередной чих, который щекотал кончик носа, и, решив, что больше в её присутствии нет необходимости, направилась к огромной и тяжёлой с виду двери, которую госпожа Шихоуин открывала перед гостьей с просьбой подождать её в библиотеке, так как дела срочно требовали её присутствия.  
      Орихиме досадливо поморщилась, осознавая, что совсем не догадалась попросить у неё хотя бы полотенце, чтобы просушить вымокшую голову.  
      «Заболею, — вяло подумала она, проводя ладонью по ручке двери и с усилием нажимая на неё, — но хотя бы на работу не пойду — это радует».  
      — До свидания, господин… — тихо произнесла Орихиме, толкая дубовую преграду, однако та не поддалась ни на сантиметр, заставив её подавиться окончанием предложения.  
      Оглянувшись на Улькиорру, который даже ухом не повёл, полностью погрузившись в изучение документов, она снова толкнула дверь, но получилось у неё не лучше, чем в первый раз. То есть никак. Подобравшись, Орихиме нажала на ручку сильнее и вновь боднула ровную налакированную поверхность — ноль эффекта.  
      — Э… — Она обескуражено отступила на шаг, оглядывая габариты выросшей на её пути преграды.  
      — Что-то не так?  
      Орихиме второй раз за вечер подпрыгнула при звуке голоса Улькиорры и удивилась тому, что Улькиорра бесшумно подкрался и встал рядом, подняв глаза на дверь.  
      Кивнув, она развела руки в стороны и отошла в сторону, чтобы Улькиорра смог помочь, чем тот, собственно, и занялся. Надавив на ручку и упершись плечом в деревянную поверхность, он постарался открыть её, но та даже не скрипнула в ответ на все старания. Улькиорра изумлённо выдохнул и попытался повторить трюк Йоруичи, но выход словно замуровали, разрисовав преграду под дубовое лакированное дерево ради смеха. Нахмурившись, Улькиорра отошёл от двери и достал мобильный телефон, готовясь высыпать на голову управляющего целую тонну камней за подобное обращение с посетителями, но резкий треск и металлический звук удара о паркет привлекли его внимание, заставив позабыть и про телефон, и про звонок, и про господина Урахару.  
      — Ой… — Орихиме наклонилась и подняла с пола увесистую дверную ручку. — Что-то она так легко… отломалась.  
      Прикинув, с какой дурью надо было прыгнуть на ручку, чтобы та так запросто отвалилась — ведь сам Улькиорра дёргал её достаточно сильно, но вывернуть так и не смог, — и с удивлением осмотрев тонкие девичьи руки, Улькиорра вернулся к своему телефону. Однако и тут поджидало западло, преследующее его весь день, — мобильник был разряжен и категорически отказывался включаться.  
      «Я помечу этот день в календаре и назову его пятницей 13-е», — с раздражением кинув трубку в карман, подумал Улькиорра, вновь поворачиваясь к трясущейся то ли от холода, то ли фиг пойми от чего Иноуэ Орихиме.  
      — Вы вся мокрая, — озвучивая свои мысли, проговорил Улькиорра. — Надо хоть немного согреться до прихода господина Урахары, который, кстати, безобразно опаздывает.  
      Оглянувшись на кофейный столик, на котором всё так же стояли бутылка и стаканы, Улькиорра решительно направился туда, поддаваясь сиюминутному озарению. Попутно он прикидывал, сколько можно было налить Орихиме, чтобы она согрелась, а не напилась в сопли. В голове всплывали формулы расчёта о соотношении массы тела к воспринимаемости алкоголя, но всё это казалось каким-то глупым и несуразным.  
      Схватив бутылку за покатое гладкое горлышко, Улькиорра вдруг замер, поняв, что нервничает. Впервые, наверное, за последние много лет он нервничал, оказавшись в одной комнате со знакомой девушкой.  
      Куда-то под лопатку кольнуло раздражение от осознания подобной слабости, и Улькиорра, сжав губы, плеснул бурбон в оба стакана, поняв, что ему сейчас тоже необходимо взбодриться.  
      — Пейте, — почти гаркнул он и поморщился от того, как это прозвучало.  
      Нет, конечно, день выдался дурацким, но зачем же было срываться на Орихиме?  
      Противный внутренний голос подсказал, что она в его нынешнем состоянии тоже была отчасти виновата.  
      Улькиорра взял себя в руки и повернулся к Орихиме. Она всё ещё стояла на том же месте, виновата вертя дверную ручку в пальцах.  
      — Извините, — тихо сказала она.  
      — Успокойтесь. — Улькиорра отпил из своего стакана в надежде, что нервы немного улягутся, а в висках перестанет покалывать. — Вот, возьмите. Это вас немного согреет.  
      — Я не пью, — попыталась запротестовать Орихиме, но Улькиорра просто протянул ей бурбон, не утруждая себя больше ни словом.  
      Орихиме молча посмотрела на его бледную руку с длинными пальцами, которые сжимали слегка мутные от напитка стенки стакана, и вздохнула, смирившись с неизбежным. Осторожно, кончиками пальцев, стараясь не задеть его кожу, которая казалась фарфоровой в неверном свете камина, она приняла напиток. Приблизив стакан к лицу, она поболтала жидкость внутри, как однажды её учил один старый знакомый, и вдохнула аромат. Орихиме была далека от пафосного распития дорогого алкоголя и никогда не могла понять, как эксперты определяют, чем именно пахнет тот или иной напиток, но зато могла с уверенностью сказать, что это было очень дорогой и, на удивление, вкусный бурбон, отдающий чем-то фруктовым…  
      Улькиорра почувствовал, как помимо воли приподнимается уголок губ. В обычной ситуации он бы сдержался, но рядом с этой девушкой хотелось быть чуть открытее, чуть небрежнее с собственной мимикой… Да и, к тому же, кто мог увидеть его здесь и воспользоваться минутной слабостью?..  
      Слабостью…  
      Мысли Улькиорры снова непроизвольно вернулись к тому, где они, собственно, находились. Клуб был заведением… Он не мог подобрать нужного слова для описания. Когда Матсумото потащила его с собой, она так и не удосужилась объяснить, что, собственно, представляет из себя это непонятное сборище. В определённых кругах о Клубе ходили разные слухи: это была и оккультная секта сатанистов, и элитный клуб олигархов… и вообще, что только не болтали о Клубе! Кто-то высокомерно фыркал и говорил, что если уж всю информацию о нём держат в таком секрете, значит, это не стоит внимания, однако желание попасть в число избранных было столько же велико — если не сильнее, — как и у тех людей, которые в открытую проявляли интерес к Клубу.  
      В общем, становилась примерно понятной картина, с которой он ехал сюда впервые, сидя рядом с Матсумото на заднем сидении чёрного такси. Улькиорра был заинтригован… Да что там — взволнован, когда машина остановилась около огромного особняка. И какое же это было разочарование, когда его просветили, что это всего лишь очередной притон для тех, кому нечем заняться. Управляющий и его зам упорно называли это по-другому, а Улькиорра так же упорно не понимал, какой смысл давать одним и тем же вещам красивое название.  
      И почему он до сих пор платил за членство в этом цирке?..  
      Улькиорра допил остатки алкоголя в своём стакане и повернулся к Орихиме, когда та в очередной раз пронзительно чихнула.  
      — Кажется, в вашем положении одного бурбона, боюсь, будет недостаточно…  
      На последнем слове он вдруг почувствовал, как в голове ёкнуло. Сладко так… Протяжно… Как будто кто-то лил мёд тонкой струйкой…  
      Улькиорра прикрыл глаза, дотрагиваясь до век кончиками горячих пальцев.  
      — Сядьте к камину. Нужно просушить одежду.  
      Соображать стало решительно сложно, и Улькиорра вдруг отчётливо начал ощущать запахи: горящие дрова — сухие, жаркие, с приятным тонким ароматизированным дымом; остатки бурбона на стенках стакана в руках — что-то цветочное… нет, фруктовое.  
      «Персики… кажется…»  
      Мимо прошелестела ткань, и Улькиорру обдало густым запахом мокрых волос. Резко развернув голову, он тут же зажмурился: боль в шейных позвонках мучила его уже пару месяцев. Как-то он поделился этой проблемой с одним из ассистентов, и тот по доброте душевной записал его на сеансы массажа. Ещё бы он туда хоть один раз сходил… Работа поглощала слишком много времени — ему иногда даже ночевать приходилось в офисе — не то что выкроить время на визит к врачу.  
      Орихиме сиротливо села на край кофейного столика прямо перед огнём и, поставив стакан на полированную поверхность, обхватила себя за плечи, нещадно растирая их и пытаясь таким образом согреться.  
      Улькиорра краем глаза отметил, что она едва пригубила бурбон.  
      — Вы же в курсе, что так будете согреваться намного дольше? — спросил он, не узнавая собственного голоса. Когда он начал хрипеть?!  
      Орихиме замерла испуганным сусликом и скосила глаза на Улькиорру, сомневаясь, что это он именно к ней обратился.  
      — В-всё в порядке! — широко улыбнулась она, хотя голос всё равно мелко подрагивал. — Я и так высохну!  
      — Нет, не высохнете, — покачал головой Улькиорра, предварительно прочистив горло. На всякий случай. — Вот, — он стянул с себя пиджак и положил его на подлокотник дивана, — снимите всё мокрое и накиньте это на плечи. Я отвернусь.  
      Он взял стоящую на подносе бутылку и бросил на Орихиме осторожный взгляд. Зря. Её щеки с поразительной для её замёрзшего состояния быстротой становились маково-алыми. Через мгновение румянец перекинулся на уши, а потом уверенно пополз вниз по шее.  
      — Господи, женщина, — покачал головой Улькиорра, с усилием отлепляя взгляд от первой застёгнутой пуговицы белой блузки, — не собираюсь я тебя насиловать. Я ещё не в настолько бедственном положении.  
      Кажется, после этих слов Орихиме смутилась ещё больше, но на этот раз от унижения, а Улькиорра задумался — как можно было ещё назвать то положение, в котором он оказался. Всё тот же противное внутреннее «Я», только почему-то на этот раз голосом Матсумото, подсказало: «Катастрофическое».  
      Улькиорра отвернулся, возвращая лицу постное выражение, и всеми силами стал игнорировать начавшееся за спиной шебуршение. Ну да, он не занимался сексом с института, что уже… Улькиорра прикинул в уме. Почти четыре года?! Он, чёрт возьми, ни с кем не спал та-ак долго?! Тогда становилось понятным, почему Матсумото потащила его в Клуб. Улькиорра поразился, как у него ещё на лбу не выступили кровавые письмена: «Дайте мне кого-нибудь трахнуть!».  
      Так… Следовало успокоиться. Он явно перевозбудился.  
      И устал.  
      И, твою мать, не занимался сексом уже четыре года!  
      Неожиданное открытие так потрясло Улькиорру, что он на автомате налил себе полный стакан бурбона и ополовинил его одним большим глотком. Напиток проскользнул внутрь, казалось, миновав все органы пищеварения, и сразу же обосновался где-то в области паха. Пытаясь найти хоть какую-нибудь зацепку в помещении, чтобы отвлечься от грустных мыслей, Улькиорра наткнулся взглядом на книжные шкафчики, которые были защищены стеклянными дверцами. Обычно они предназначались для того, чтобы уберечь переплёты от пыли, но сейчас Улькиорра огромными глазами смотрел, как в их отражении позади него, стоя рядом с диваном, переодевается удивительно красивая в свете огня девушка.  
      Вдохнув на весь возможный объём лёгких, он едва удержал себя от желания обернуться. Странно… Его и раньше пытались соблазнить — достаточно вспомнить хотя бы их первое знакомство с госпожой, кхе-кхе, Матсумото, но ни в тот раз, ни во все предыдущие никогда не было настолько сложно контролировать реакции собственного тела. Сейчас же здравому смыслу приходилось буквально проталкиваться сквозь густой кисель.  
      Улькиорра нахмурился и с подозрением покосился на бутылку в своей руке. Они туда что-то подсыпали?.. Вполне возможно. С Урахары бы сталось.  
      Улькиорра негромко хмыкнул, приподнимая уголок губ, и ослабил идеальный узел на галстуке. В душе начинали пробуждаться подозрения, что и звонок, и эта промокшая девочка у камина были ступенями в чьём-то не слишком умном, но надёжном, как счёт в швейцарском банке, плане. Его хотели заставить воспользоваться услугами Клуба. И, кажется, у них были все шансы на успех.  
      Улькиорра посмотрел на остатки бурбона в стакане, поболтал его и медленно допил, наслаждаясь фруктовым привкусом. Ощущения были похожи на алкогольный дурман, но Улькиорра поймал себя на мысли, что не только не возражает, но и наслаждается собственным состоянием. Это открытие удивило его, но отнюдь не обескуражило. Он сжал руку в кулак, затем медленно вновь расправил пальцы, чувствуя, как по фалангам заструилось непривычное тепло, распространяясь по венам быстрыми огненными ручейками. Сердце тяжело ухало в груди, с натугой перекачивая подобный напор. Казалось, достаточно одной маленькой искры — и оно взорвётся к чертям, запачкав и аккуратные полки, и тщательно протёртые от пыли книги. Ноздри трепетали, как у хищника, который внезапно почуял запах жертвы. И Улькиорра именно зверем себя сейчас и ощущал, только цепь, собранная по звеньям из морали и нравственности, всё ещё держала его на привязи, не позволяя сорваться.  
      Орихиме тем временем переоделась, скинув с себя мокрую блузку и юбку, которая с почти обречённым шуршанием заскользила по ногам. Подумав, колготки она решила оставить, не захотев лишаться последней одежды и оставаться наедине с мужчиной в одном нижнем белье. Она, конечно, не боялась этого человека, потому что прекрасно знала из рассказов госпожи Кучики о его характере, но искушать не следует даже святого, не говоря уже о простом смертном. Поэтому Орихиме как можно плотнее завернулась в мужской пиджак, пахнущий свежей туалетной водой, и снова уселась на кофейный столик, подтянув колени к подбородку, — благо, что размеры случайного одеяния позволяли полностью укутаться в него, оставив на поверхности только взъерошенную макушку и испуганные глаза.  
      Орихиме глубоко вздохнула и осеклась, поняв, что всё тело напряглось из-за исходящего от ткани неожиданно резкого запаха. Нет, это не было неприятным — скорее, даже наоборот. Казалось, что её собственная кожа впитывала ароматный парфюм, насыщая каждую пору. Глаза стало печь, а голова отяжелела, словно внутрь залили львиную долю свинца. Жар охватил ноги и руки, отчего захотелось немедленно сбросить и последнюю одежду, но здравый смысл выиграл спор, ограничив движения невнятным ёрзанием в попытках усесться на прохладное место.  
      Покосившись на стакан с бурбоном, Орихиме поджала губы, распиная себя за сговорчивость. Не пила же она никогда в жизни, так вот и не начинала бы, а то получалось, что она захмелела в обществе практически незнакомого человека, так ещё и…  
      — Вы закончили? — раздалось за спиной, и Орихиме почувствовала, как по лопаткам скользнул равнодушный взгляд.  
      — Да. Спасибо, — прошептала она, полностью зарываясь в пиджак и скукоживаясь, чтобы спрятать пылающее лицо, но получилось только хуже — теперь аромат туалетной воды захватил её с головой, погружая всё больше в совершенно новый мир, наполненный густыми резкими красками, вырывающими из глубины души сдавленный возглас удивления.  
      Орихиме задыхалась, не смея высунуть нос, и нужно было как-то выплывать из этого положения, чтобы не случилось чего-нибудь, что совершенно не входило в планы.  
      Неожиданно вспомнилась госпожа Матсумото, которая и отправила Орихиме в это сомнительное путешествие. Если бы не она, сейчас вместо чьей-то там библиотеки, чужого мужчины и совершенно посторонней обстановки её окружали бы ароматная вода с пеной и тихая приятная музыка. И почему госпоже Кучики понадобилось так срочно связаться с партнёром компании? Может, у них там какая-то особенная переписка, выходящая за рамки деловой, раз уж они не прибегли к помощи нанятого специально для этого курьера, а отправили доверенное лицо, которое уж точно не станет подглядывать в чужие бумажки?  
      «Может, у господина Шиффера и госпожи Кучики любовь?» — подумала Орихиме, выныривая из пиджака.  
      Позади раздался звук разбившегося стекла, и Орихиме вздрогнула от неожиданности. Резко обернувшись, она уставилась в круглые от удивления глаза Улькиорры и с величайшим стыдом поняла, что ляпнула это вслух.  
      — Ч-что, простите? — ошарашенно выдавил Улькиорра, переводя взгляд на оставшиеся от стакана осколки.  
      — Я… я не это имела в виду. Совершенно не это, ведь это личное дело, касающееся только вас и госпожи Кучики, но ведь… Это и вправду не моё дело! — затараторила Орихиме, пытаясь справиться со смущением.  
      Сказать, что Улькиорра не ожидал подобного вопроса — это не сказать ничего. В голове мгновенно всплыл образ суровой начальницы из партнёрской компании: маленькой, худющей, с пронзительными фиолетовыми глазами и ехидной улыбкой. Про едкие замечания, которыми любила сыпать Рукия в моменты обострения, он предпочёл не думать, чтобы не травмировать и без того растормошённое воображение. Эта женщина привлекала его исключительно как бизнес-партнёр и возбуждала только деловые инстинкты. И как только этой дурочке могло в голову прийти подобное умозаключение?  
      — Вы хоть понимаете, насколько абсурдно ваше предположение? — поинтересовался Улькиорра, вставая с дивана и морщась от того, что носки моментально испачкались в разлитом бурбоне.  
      «Ещё и липнуть будет», — обречённо подумал он, направляясь к кофейному столику, на котором, сжавшись в комочек, сидела пристыженная Орихиме. Пожар, прекратившийся на мгновение из-за изумления, разгорелся с новой силой, когда Улькиорра сел рядом с ней. Усилившееся в разы обоняние теперь достигло своего апогея, забивая нос и лёгкие самыми разными ассоциациями с запахами, которые кружили вокруг этой особы, но больше всего Улькиорру возбуждало именно то, как её нежный аромат причудливо смешивался с его собственным.  
      — Я… мне правда очень стыдно, — прошептала Орихиме, испуганно косясь на своего соседа, который, вздохнув, окончательно развязал душащий его галстук и отбросил его в сторону.  
      — Может, прекратите уже этот цирк и признаетесь? — устало проговорил он, потирая ноющую шею.  
      — В чём? — Теперь пришла очередь Орихиме изумляться.  
      — В том, что всё это подстроено управляющим, — припечатал Улькиорра, в упор уставившись на неё. — Эта встреча, эта дверь, эта нарочито промокшая одежда — всё происки господина Урахары, я ведь прав?  
      — Не понимаю, о чём вы… — выдавила Орихиме севшим голосом.  
      — Плохая из вас актриса. — Улькиорра ехидно ухмыльнулся и кивнул на практически нетронутый бурбон. — Вы ведь знали, что там что-то намешано, поэтому не пили совсем.  
      — Вовсе нет!.. — горячо запротестовала Орихиме, но обличающий взгляд сбил её на полуслове.  
      — И бельё ажурное вы надели просто так, да? — Улькиорра подцепил пальцем ворот пиджака и потянул его на себя, оголяя лямку лифчика.  
      — Да как вы?.. — Задыхаясь от подобной наглости, Орихиме даже дар речи потеряла.  
      Улькиорра понимал, что ведёт себя сейчас, как распоследняя свинья, но ясность в голове испарилась при виде нежно-розового нижнего белья, которое почти сияло на персиковой коже. Он снова потянул пиджак, стаскивая одежду практически до пояса. Взгляду открылась большая грудь, которая взволнованно вздымалась от частого дыхания, и Улькиорра понял, что у него медленно срывает резьбу. Дыхание сбилось, превратившись в рваные сгустки воздуха, которые лёгкие просто выталкивали из себя, а сердце, казалось, сейчас отвалится… хотя оно уже оторвалось, грузно опустившись в район паха и нестерпимо пульсируя там.  
      — Как же господин Урахара всё правильно рассчитал, — пробормотал Улькиорра, не в силах оторвать взгляд от тонкой голубой жилки, бьющейся под кожей на девичьей шее. — Просто идеально.  
      — Вы не… не… Ой!  
      От резкого рывка Орихиме распласталась на жёсткой поверхности кофейного столика, оказавшись придавленной худощавым, но от этого не менее тяжёлым и сильным телом. Пиджак сполз до бёдер, а руки оказались прижаты к телу, исключая возможность натянуть его обратно на плечи. Орихиме с ужасом смотрела в абсолютно равнодушные глаза Улькиорры, на дне которых плескалось что-то дикое — такое, что она никогда в жизни не видела в глазах мужчин. Это было больше, чем простая похоть, — это было что-то пострашнее.  
      — Зачем отпираться, когда и так всё ясно? — спросил Улькиорра, наклоняясь к её лицу. — Передайте потом господину Урахаре, что он победил.  
      Вопросы о том, кто такой господин Урахара и в чём он, собственно, победил, быстро выпали из головы Орихиме, как только бледные губы прижались к её губам. Совесть говорила, что ей надо бы возмутиться. И не просто возмутиться, а закатить натуральную истерику с криками, слезами и обещаниями судебных исков. Только если Орихиме и хотела сначала так поступить, то потом она быстро передумала, как только обратила внимание на собственные ощущения.  
      Тело Улькиорры было тёплым, почти горячим. Его руки крепко держали Орихиме: одна лежала под поясницей, другая — придерживала голову за затылок, чтобы она не смогла отвернуться. На грудь приятно давила его тяжесть, поэтому она мягко расплющивалась, как будто для того и была создана. Улькиорра целовал её, унося остатки сознания куда-то на третий или даже на четвёртый план.  
      Сдвинув голову Орихиме вбок, Улькиорра раздвинул её губы языком, одновременно убирая ладонь с затылка, и надавил большим пальцем на подбородок. На секунду её глаза распахнулись — когда она успела их закрыть?! — и от приятных ощущений, простреливших от кончика языка до самых ключиц, Орихиме тихонько застонала. Коротко, хрипло.  
      Она попыталась приподнять руки то ли чтобы хоть немного оттолкнуть Улькиорру, то ли чтобы обнять его в ответ — она ещё не решила, но высвободить их так и не получилось. Орихиме лишь завозилась, словно пыталась устроиться поудобнее.  
      Что-то такое странное было во вкусе её губ, и это что-то, смешавшись с алкоголем, ещё больше вскружило голову. Улькиорра с усилием оторвался от Орихиме, потому что она уже, не сопротивляясь, целовала его в ответ, и, нахмурившись, посмотрел в разрумянившееся лицо. Дрожащие ресницы, влажная тонкая линия на нижнем веке, приоткрытые, алые от страстных поцелуев губы — было ощущение, словно он рассматривал фото из журнала для взрослых. Он и не подозревал, что такое можно увидеть в реальности, не прибегая к помощи компьютерной графики.  
      Голова сама собой нырнула обратно, зарываясь во влажные волосы, а рука под поясницей скользнула выше, ища застёжку ставшего таким ненужным бюстгальтера. Нежная ткань будто зудела под ладонью, издевательски выскальзывая и потешаясь над тем, как Улькиорра безуспешно пытался расстегнуть три маленьких крючка. Тихо чертыхнувшись, он не стал дальше себя мучить и просто потянул противную преграду вверх.  
      Орихиме охнула, когда лифчик резко вздёрнулся к ключицам, проехавшись по ставшим намного чувствительнее соскам, но гораздо сильнее её потрясли ощущения от прикосновения длинных тонких пальцев, сжимавших округлые холмики от основания к вершине. Грудь была слишком большая, чтобы помещаться в ладони, но Улькиорра, кажется, вообще не стал на этом зацикливаться. На секунду Орихиме почувствовала облегчение, припомнив какую-то глупую статью о взаимосвязи размеров груди с чем-то там ещё, но о чём же конкретно повествовала статья, ей помешали вспомнить посекундно вырывающиеся из горла рваные постанывания. Орихиме пыталась вести себя потише, опасаясь, что госпожа Йоруичи или тот же Урахара, в преступном сговоре с которым обвинил её Улькиорра, заинтересуется, чего они там так долго делают, и придёт проверять библиотеку…  
      От мысли, что их застанет хозяйка дома, она смутилась до крайности и снова попыталась высвободить руки. И у неё это даже получилось, чему Орихиме, впрочем, не успела толком порадоваться, потому что Улькиорра, на секунду отвлёкшись, поймал оба запястья и прижал их к краю кофейного столика, заставив изогнутые ножки протестующе заскрипеть. Они, конечно, ещё и не такое видели в этих стенах, но раньше на них максимум танцевали стриптиз.  
      Тело Орихиме пахло чем-то лёгким и сладким, и Улькиорра прекрасно знал, что такого эффекта невозможно было добиться ни одними духами — только родиться с ним, будто специально настраиваясь на волну удовольствия. И эстетического, и физического.  
      Пальцы приятно проваливались в живое нежнейшее тепло. Улькиорра тёрся щекой о маленький сморщенный бугорок, наслаждаясь мелкой дрожью Орихиме и её тихими стонами. Она пыталась закусывать нижнюю губу и мотать головой — лишь бы не издать больше ни звука.  
      Это были слишком новые ощущения, слишком сильные!  
      Тонкие бледные губы сомкнулись на соске, вызывая новую волну сладкой дрожи, и Орихиме распахнула затуманенные глаза, когда почувствовал, как горячие пальцы, проехавшись по ложбинке на животе, нырнули под ажурную ткань.  
      Улькиорра почувствовал мелкую поросль коротких волос, но это ему даже понравилось. Каждый раз, когда он обнаруживал на лобке женщин абсолютно гладкое пространство, он ловил себя на мысли, что занимается сексом с малолетним существом без вторичных половых признаков. Педофилом Улькиорра не был, поэтому ему было гораздо приятнее ощущать, что спит он с взрослой, уже вполне сформировавшейся женщиной.  
      Пальцы легко скользнули между половых губ.  
      «Как на велосипеде, — усмехнулся про себя он. — Один раз научишься…»  
      — Н… не… надо… — слабо выдавила Орихиме, запрокидывая голову всё сильнее. Её рот был приоткрыт, а розовый язычок в окружении белого жемчуга зубов дёргался всё сильнее.  
      Улькиорра отпустил её запястья, отчего-то не сомневаясь, что в этом больше не было необходимости. Так и вышло: стоило пальцам Орихиме получить свободу, как она тут же вцепилась ими в рельефный край столика.  
      — Действительно не надо?.. — шепнул он, возвращаясь к её лицу.  
      Орихиме быстро зажмурилась, отворачиваясь от него, но всё так же не могла справиться со сдавленными вскриками. Тело непроизвольно подёргивалось. Она, то сжимая, то разжимая бёдра, никак не могла подстроиться под постоянно меняющийся темп пощипываний и надавливаний пальцев. Горячая влажная точка вот-вот готова была разорваться на тысячу счастливых искорок, собрав всё возможное внимание Орихиме. Бёдра уже беспорядочно приподнимались, и Орихиме выгибалась уже всем телом, пытаясь поймать ускользающую с каждой секундой всё дальше руку. И когда до развязки оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, тёплые кончики пальцев исчезли. Почти сразу же неожиданно остро почувствовался контраст горячего тела Улькиорры, нависшего над ней, и холодной поверхности столика.  
      Орихиме обижено застонала, сжимая бёдра и пытаясь нагнать ускользающее ощущение.  
      Улькиорра ощущал, как все внутренности в паху становятся невесомыми. Была ли это вина той непонятной хрени, которую управляющий намешал в бурбон, или долгое отсутствие такого необходимого для молодого организма занятия брало своё, но он чувствовал себя на грани эрогенного счастья, поднося руку к лицу Орихиме. Та на секунду замерла, втягивая носом собственный запах, и послушно сомкнула губы вокруг влажных пальцев. Это был странный вкус — резкий, но не неприятный, похожий на терпкий привкус от редких специй.  
      Улькиорра сам приоткрыл рот, наблюдая за этим зрелищем. Сглотнув густую слюну, он понял, что если сейчас же не подведёт к тому же состоянию и себя, то позорно опростоволосится.  
      Медленно проводя ладонями от локтей Орихиме до подмышек вдоль покатых боков, напоминавших формой песочные часы, Улькиорра коротко целовал вспотевшую кожу груди и живота, постепенно приближаясь к коленям.  
      Орихиме чувствовала, как он движется вниз вдоль её тела, и снова начала ощущать приятное томление внизу живота, доведённое уже до состояния сумасшествия тем, что он только что чуть не сделал. Это отличалось от всех, даже самых смелых её экспериментов с собственным телом. Так в чём же было дело? Почему именно его касания ощущались настолько ярко?  
      Улькиорра подцепил края повлажневшего розового материала и колготок, которые всё ещё тесно обтягивали девичьи бёдра, и стянул их со стройных ножек. Её щиколотки лёгко легли ему на плечо, и Улькиорра, не удержавшись, поцеловал выступающую косточку. От собственной рубашки, брюк и боксеров он освободился без лишних телодвижений и потянулся к узкому ящику кофейного столика, который заметил пару секунд назад. Если там что-то и могло поместиться, то только блокнот с ручкой или…  
      Догадка оказалась верной: ровной линией ромбиков внутри лежало несколько презервативов.  
      Надевание этого предмета не совсем одежды тоже не заняло много времени, и Улькиорра, немного волнуясь от предвкушения, переложил колени Орихиме себе на локти. Мягким движением ладоней скользнул вдоль её бёдер, он приподнял их над поверхностью из красного дерева. Однако тут, пытаясь сделать первое движение, успокоившийся было Улькиорра понял, что сюрпризы на сегодня заканчиваться ещё не спешили. Если обычно после подготовки член проскальзывал без проблем, то сейчас…  
      Раздражение мгновенно отразилось на его лице постной тяпкой.  
      — Только не говори мне… — От собственного тона даже возбуждение немного поутихло, не настолько, правда, чтобы собраться и уйти, но туман в голове немного рассеялся, выдавая первую связную мысль за последние полчаса — выписать господину Урахаре таких пиздюлей, чтобы жизнь маком не казалась! — Не говори мне, что ты девственница.  
      Орихиме, видимо, от подобного прояснения не пострадала, поэтому просто покивала, что в их нынешнем положении смотрелось весьма комично.  
      Улькиорра запрокинул голову, посылая проклятия тёмному потолку.  
      — Чёрт. — Стоять, в буквальном смысле попирая девичью гордость и честь, было жуть как неудобно. — Но это всё равно ничего не меняет! — Он опустил хмурый взгляд на Орихиме.  
      На этот раз она помотала головой, полностью разделяя его точку зрения. Теперь она отцепилась от края над головой и держалась за столик по бокам от себя.  
      «Я убью его!..»  
      Сомкнув челюсти так, что заходили желваки, Улькиорра медленно двинулся бёдрами вперёд, стараясь не дёрнуться. Краем глаза он наблюдал, как постепенно сморщивается лицо Орихиме. Коротко всхлипнув, она закусила нижнюю губу и немного повела упирающимися в дерево лопатками.  
      — Блин, женщина, не шевелись!  
      — Меня зовут не «женщина»! — От неожиданности Улькиорра едва её не уронил.  
      — То есть, — каменным тоном проговорил он, — я сейчас лишаю девственности мужика?..  
      Орихиме не удержалась и прыснула, заработав ещё один сердитый взгляд.  
      — Значит, ты всё-таки женщина? — уточнил Улькиорра.  
      — Да-а, — всё никак не могла унять хихиканье она.  
      — Тогда будь добра, женщина, уймись.  
      Сделав глубокий вдох, Орихиме успокоилась, снова уцепившись за края стола.  
      Улькиорра не стал больше размениваться на болтовню, столь бесполезную в подобной ситуации, и, тоже предварительно глубоко вздохнув, одним резким движением подался вперёд, одновременно подтягивая к себе её бёдра. Орихиме зажмурилась, задохнувшись от острой боли, и протяжно застонала. Неприятные ощущение медленно накатили на неё, как приливная волна — то возвращаясь, то снова исчезая, с каждым разом становясь всё размытее. Несколько тёмных в полумраке капелек упали на плоскость кофейного столика, разбиваясь на ещё более мелкие брызги.  
      Орихиме выдохнула, не заметив, как перестала дышать, и тут же почувствовала, как перестали больно сжимать её бока руки молодого человека.  
      Больше они не произнесли ни слова…  
      Лопатки скользили по дереву, которое скрипело от трения с влажной разгорячённой кожей. Орихиме наверняка бы обратила на это внимания, если бы не поток ощущений, идущих от паха до самых кончиков пальцев на руках и ногах. Волосы беспорядочно метались, свешиваясь на ковёр, пролезая и мешаясь в глаза, нос, рот. Орихиме торопливым, почти судорожным движением устраняла назойливую помеху и вновь впивалась ногтями в объёмный узор столешницы, даже не подозревая, что сцарапывает ногтями дорогой лак. Улькиорра же упивался волнами удовольствия и её стонами, резким колыханием груди и мягкими пятками, время от времени задевающими его копчик.  
      Орихиме чувствовала, как всё чаще простреливает позвоночник; чувствовала, как всё труднее вдыхать обжигающий холодом воздух; как помимо воли вскидываются ему навстречу бёдра, подстраиваясь под только одним телам известный ритм; как выгибается спина, позволяя ей принять его глубже, сильнее и резче. А Улькиорра уже давно осознал, что потерял всякий контроль над скоростью и частотой рывков, двигаясь, скорее, по инерции, в такт её полувскрикам. Закинув одну ногу Орихиме себе на плечо, он второй рукой проскользнул под поясницу и прижался лбом к гладкой коже её икры, предчувствуя финал.  
      Оргазм накрыл Орихиме неожиданно. Разлился изнутри тонкими нитями от самой сердцевины позвоночника, за пару мгновений отвоевав управление над каждой, даже самой маленькой мышцей. Она даже моргнуть не могла, распахнув глаза. Уставившись в потолок, она почувствовала, как из уголка глаза выскользнула слезинка, которая моментально затерялась где-то в волосах.  
      Сколько это длилось — минуту или полчаса, Орихиме не знала, вот только возвращаться к реальности ей опять пришлось не таким уж простым путём. Обычно после разрядки волна ощущений откатывала, оставляя её дрожащей с неприятным ощущением влажности между ног, но поскольку Улькиорра всё ещё продолжал двигаться внутри, отголоски оргазма и не думали никуда исчезать. Проклятые нити ни в какую не желали отдавать тело обратно, сопровождая своё отступление чуть ли не судорогой. Сладкой и нежеланной одновременно. Орихиме хотелось ругаться и хныкать, потому что второй такой порции запретного удовольствия она просто не в состоянии была выдержать.  
      — Хвати-ит, — сорвался с губ практически жалобный стон.  
      Вряд ли Улькиорра услышал её, но желание Орихиме всё равно было исполнено. Сжав зубы и замерев, Улькиорра в последний раз дёрнулся, вложившись в неё до конца, и замер, прислушиваясь к сотрясающим его собственное тело судорогам. Надо было отдать ему должное — даже обессилевшими руками он не бросил Орихиме, а аккуратно положил её бёдра на край кофейного столика. Сделав это, он согнулся и, уткнувшись лицом ложбинку между пышных грудей, блаженно закрыл глаза.  
      — Урахара… — еле шевеля языком, проговорил он. — Старый мудак…  
      Орихиме вяло хихикнула. Уже засыпая, Улькиорра сквозь почти прозрачную дымку дрёмы услышал едва слышный шёпот:  
      — Кто же всё-таки такой этот господин Урахара.  
      Моментально проснувшись, Улькиорра впился невидящим взглядом в почти незаметное пятнышко на гладкой столешнице, пытаясь привести разбежавшиеся в разные стороны мысли в порядок. Затем он скосил глаза на сладко посапывающую Орихиме, которая, зарывшись пальцами в его волосы, спокойно и умиротворённо дышала, явно не осознавая, что пала жертвой интриг того самого господина Урахары, который, к слову, уже мог начинать отползать на кладбище, потому что Улькиорра понял, что готов голыми руками оторвать этому проходимцу голову. Вот только почему-то он был отчасти благодарен управляющему, который так подставил и самого Улькиорру, и эту несчастную девушку. Однако он отбросил эти мысли подальше, сосредоточившись на предполагаемом членовредительстве, которое вскоре должно было исполниться.  
      Аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить Орихиме, Улькиорра выскользнул из её объятий и наскоро оделся, наплевав на то, что наверняка выглядит сейчас именно так, как Урахара и задумывал: мятая рубашка навыпуск, не менее мятые брюки с болтающимся расстёгнутым ремнём, а на голове полный бедлам, каждым вколоченным вихром намекающий на то, что их обладатель очень здорово провёл время. Подхватив галстук и пиджак, Улькиорра осторожно переступил осколки стакана и решительно направился к двери, ни капли не сомневаясь, что сейчас она легко поддастся даже на лёгкий толчок, что, собственно, и произошло. Огромная дубовая преграда, которая нещадно издевалась над молодыми людьми парой часов ранее, сейчас даже без скрипа отворилась, выпуская раздражённого гостя из плена библиотеки.  
      В груди клокотала ярость и желание придушить нахального дядьку голыми руками… Резко остановившись, Улькиорра изумлённо уставился на свои сжатые в кулаки руки, которые чуть подрагивали от захлестнувших его с головой эмоций. Последний раз он так яростно желал убить своего соседа по парте, который умудрился порвать тетрадку с заботливо выполненным домашним заданием, за что мальчику влепили красивейшего лебедя. После этого Улькиорра не помнил ни единой вспышки гнева или чего-нибудь иного, что могло бы настолько его настолько захватить. Неужели расчёт господина Урахары был именно на это?  
      — Умный старый мудак, — процедил сквозь зубы Улькиорра, пытаясь успокоиться, однако жар в груди только разрастался, грозясь заполнить собой всё тело.  
      Улькиорра задыхался от давно позабытых эмоций, которые шквалом бурлили внутри, его буквально рвало на части, а голова кружилась, из-за чего ему пришлось прислониться к подоконнику, сдерживая охватившую его болезненную тошноту.  
      — Наркотик перестал действовать? — раздался вдруг до боли знакомый голос.  
      Подняв голову, Улькиорра сдавленно зарычал, узрев в дверном проёме искомый субъект, которому хотелось сделать изящную резьбу на шее. Попытавшись сделать шаг, он едва не рухнул на пол из-за слабости, сковавшей ноги свинцовыми цепями.  
      — Ну-ну, не стоит так нервничать, — примиряюще подняв руки, произнёс Урахара, не стремясь, тем не менее, приблизиться. — Возле вас уже чёрная аура витает, господин Шиффер.  
      — Какого чёрта? — прошипел Улькиорра, давясь вязкой слюной, которая заполнила рот.  
      — Вы отреклись от эмоций ради благополучия, а это, хочу заметить, сильнейший наркотик, — назидательно проговорил Урахара, подняв указательный палец. — Человек, отказавшийся чувствовать, становится зависимым от своего спокойствия, как от дозы сильнодействующего седативного препарата, но когда приходит пора выбираться из своей скорлупы, начинается ломка, которая вас сейчас и скручивает, хочу заметить.  
      Улькиорра попытался что-то сказать, но тут же согнулся пополам, чувствуя сильнейшую боль в районе груди, которая змеёй свилась прямо в центре, пуская яд на внутренности и прожигая их насквозь. Задыхаясь от подступившей к горлу противным вязким комком тошноты, он поднял голову, силясь разглядеть управляющего, который почему-то расплывался, потеряв чёткость.  
      — Почему именно она? — сдавленным голосом спросил Улькиорра.  
      — Потому что госпожа Иноуэ подходила на эту роль, как никто другой. Эта девушка крайне добра, бесконечно чувственна и, признайтесь же, зацепила вас с первого взгляда, — с довольным видом пояснил Урахара.  
      Свет стал меркнуть перед глазами Улькиорры, боль плавно провалилась в желудок, соскользнув с лёгких и позволив сделать последний перед накатывающим обмороком вдох. Вцепившись в подоконник скрюченными от напряжения пальцами, он стал оседать на паркет, держась другой рукой за живот.  
      — Эй, господин Шиффер, с вами всё в порядке? — вдруг встрепенулся Урахара, понимая, что это явно не эмоциональная ломка накрыла гостя.  
      — Какой же ты всё-таки козёл, — потратив последние силы, выдохнул Улькиорра и повалился на пол.

***

  
      Орихиме очнулась внезапно, как от пинка, резко вдохнув остывающий воздух. Привстав на локте, она оглядела библиотеку: огонь в камине погас, лишь дотлевающие угольки едва заметно мерцали в практически непроглядной темноте; свет лампы отражался тусклыми огоньками в осколках стакана; кучка, состоящая из изрядно помятых блузки и юбки, сиротливо валялась возле остывающего очага. Больше ничего не было. И никого.  
      Сев, Орихиме спустила босые ноги на пол и поморщилась от тянущей боли, которая острыми паучьими лапками вцепилась в низ живота и притаилась там, мешая нормально двигаться. Подойдя к своей одежде, она быстро натянула нижнее бельё и блузку с юбкой, затем кинула взгляд на испорченные колготки и поморщилась, решив, что сегодня можно обойтись и без них.  
      Осторожно переступая осколки и пятна засохшего бурбона, Орихиме направилась к выходу, кинув попутно беглый взгляд на кофейный столик, на котором сегодняшней ночью творилось то, чему она пока не могла придумать оправдания или хотя бы внятного объяснения. С одной стороны это было прекрасно, волнующе, захватывающе, но с другой…  
      — Он ведь ушёл, да? — вслух спросила Орихиме, остановившись возле двери, которая была чуть приоткрыта, свидетельствуя о том, что кто-то точно здесь проходил. — Глупая, конечно ушёл! С чего бы ему оставаться тут, когда всё произошло, — деланно рассмеялась она, вытирая внутренней стороной запястья лицо, по которому внезапно покатились слёзы. — Ты только не плачь, дурочка, не плачь… Не плачь… Это всего лишь ещё один неудачный дубль.  
      Орихиме давно заметила молчаливого молодого человека, регулярно наведывающегося в их компанию по делам, которые он обговаривал с госпожой Кучики, запираясь с ней на долгие часы в кабинете, но она даже подумать не могла, что когда-нибудь всё случится вот так. Что же теперь делать? Как смотреть в глаза начальнице или, что ещё хуже, ему самому? Ведь встречи будут неизбежны, учитывая, что «Кучики Инк» процветает.  
      Прощупав свои ощущения изнутри, Орихиме вдруг поняла, что ни капельки не жалеет о случившемся, ведь это был её первый опыт, который она иначе и не хотела бы испытать. В конце концов, она должна была бы быть благодарна господину Шифферу, ведь он не сделал ничего такого, чего бы сама Орихиме не хотела. Он доставил ей ни с чем не сравнимое наслаждение, превратив «страшный и жутко болезненный первый раз» во что-то практически неземное, и ушёл…  
      Сжав воротник блузки, Орихиме быстрым шагом направилась в прихожую. Там, подхватив пальто и сумку, она быстро обулась и выскочила на улицу, жмурясь от внезапно яркого солнца, которое на мгновение ослепило её. Проморгавшись, она вытащила из сумки изящные дамские часики, которые вчера сняла, чтобы не промочить под дождём, и взглянула на время.  
      — Охренеть! — выдохнула Орихиме, поняв, что проспала всё на свете. — Охренеть! Охренеть! Вот мне влетит же! Охренеть!  
      Позвонить она не могла, так как её телефон постигла та же участь, что и мобильный Улькиорры — он разрядился полностью.  
      Едва не промахнувшись мимо кармашка, Орихиме кинула часики обратно и кинулась к стоянке такси, искренне надеясь, что там есть хоть кто-нибудь, потому что двухчасового опоздания госпожа Кучики ей просто так не спустит.

***

  
      — И где она? — в который раз спрашивала Рукия, постукивая мыском изящной туфельки по паркетному полу.  
      Матсумото снова сделала вид, что красивый рисунок на потолке имеет больше смысла, чем вопрос начальства, и задумчиво выпятила губы, искренне надеясь, что Рукия просто испарится из её кабинета, однако та не торопилась покидать уютное помещение финансового директора, продолжая нервно ходить из угла в угол. Опозданий она не терпела ни в коем случае, считая это проявлением непозволительной халатности, которую она терпела ещё меньше, чем непунктуальность. В общем, получался достаточно гремучий коктейль из целой кучи претензий, которые Рукия скрупулёзно копила в течение всех прошедших с момента начала рабочего дня трёх часов.  
      — Что она себе позволяет?! — проворчала Рукия, скрещивая руки на груди и вновь бросая беглый взгляд на часы, которые от такого пристального внимания давно уже должны были покрыться трещинами. — Работает без году неделю, да ещё и опаздывать вздумала?!  
      — Да ладно тебе, — бледно улыбнулась Матсумото, прекрасно осознавая, что сейчас переключит весь огонь на себя.  
      Однако вина за опоздание Орихиме частично лежала на ней, и Матсумото стало просто по-человечески жаль бедную девочку, которая сейчас висела на волоске от увольнения, ведь у Рукии всегда был короткий разговор в этом плане.  
      — Давай лучше выпьем, а? — предложила она, направляясь к бару в дальнем углу кабинета и припоминая, что вроде как стырила из кабинета начальства шикарнейший бренди «Кальвадос» — самую вкусную штуку, которую только могли придумать в этом чёртовом мире.  
      — Ты издеваешься, что ли? — отшатнулась Рукия, сверкая большими фиолетовыми глазищами, как разъярённая кошка. — Пить в обеденное время — это распутство и редкостное… — Она замолчала, пытаясь подобрать слово.  
      — Распиздяйство, да, — прошептала Матсумото и достала пузатую бутылку из шкафчика и один бокал, полагая, что Рукия всё равно откажется.  
      В этот же момент дверь внезапно резко распахнулась, явив взгляду растрёпанную Орихиме, которая, едва дыша, вперила полный мольбы взгляд в обалдевшую Рукию, которая как раз собиралась отчитать свою подчинённую за пьянство. Матсумото едва подавила смешок, различив те самые признаки разгульной ночи, которые сразу бросались в глаза опытным людям: полный беспорядок на голове, измятая, будто жёванная коровой одежда, отсутствие колготок и, что самое главное, блеск в глазах, который с головой выдавал довольного проведённым временем человека. Только сейчас все приятные воспоминания могли быть перечёркнуты одним словом правящей верхушки, которая уже начинала дымиться от раздражения.  
      — Госпожа Кучики, — взмолилась Орихиме, ввалившись в кабинет и едва не распластавшись на его пороге из-за чуть выпуклого угла коврика, — я очень извиняюсь за опоздание! Такого больше не повторится — я обещаю!  
      — Иноуэ, — совсем тихо протянула Рукия, и Матсумото вздрогнула от её ледяного тона, поняв, что девочка простым выговором и лишением премии не отделается, — вы помните, что дисциплина стоит самым первым пунктом в вашей должностной инструкции?  
      — Помню, — обречённо поникла Орихиме.  
      — И, я надеюсь, вы помните, что пунктуальность стоит вторым пунктом?  
      — Помню…  
      — А третьим пунктом стоит…  
      Орихиме понятливо кивнула.  
      — Своевременное исполнение обязанностей, которые включают в себя…  
      — Я рада, что вы выучили наизусть свою должностную инструкцию, — перебила её Рукия. — Тогда почему вы нарушаете сразу все пункты, не потрудившись даже сообщить об этом заблаговременно?  
      Матсумото укоризненно покосилась на неё, а Орихиме стала бледнее полотна, осознавая, что добром этот разговор не кончится.  
      «У брата, что ли, нахваталась?» — подумала Матсумото, мысленно вздыхая.  
      — Просто я отвозила документы для господина Шиффера, и так получилось, что… — Орихиме замолчала, прикусив язык и покраснев при этом до кончиков волос.  
      — Что получилось? — прищурившись, поинтересовалась Рукия.  
      — Н-ничего… — пролепетала Орихиме, опуская голову.  
      — Вы не оставляете мне выбора, Иноуэ, — вздохнула Рукия. — Пишите заявление по собственному желанию, иначе я уволю вас за грубое нарушение должностной инструкции, а с таким чёрным пятном в послужном списке вас вряд ли возьмут на работу в какую-нибудь приличную компанию.  
      — Ну, почему же? — раздался внезапно приятный мужской голос, от которого подпрыгнули все три особы, разом повернувшись к двери, в проёме которой, облокотившись на косяк, стоял деловой партнёр «Кучики Инк», чуть свысока поглядывающий на собравшийся в кабинете курятник.  
      — Господин Шиффер, — мгновенно сменив тон на более сухой и деловой, произнесла Рукия, кивая ему, — вы получили документы?  
      — Да, — подтвердил тот, проводя ладонью по волосам и бросая на прижухшую Орихиме красноречивый взгляд. — И госпожа Иноуэ всю ночь потратила на то, чтобы помочь мне со всеми бухгалтерскими делами, которые госпожа Матсумото изволила свалить на меня в полном объёме, не потрудившись даже краткой записочки с пояснениями приложить. — Матсумото моментально вспыхнула, словив не предвещающий ничего хорошего взгляд Рукия. — Уснула ваша помощница только под утро, и я не посмел её будить, решив, что раз уж она так на совесть поработала, то лишние пару часов сна ей не повредят, чтобы не терять работоспособность по чьей-то вине. — Очередной прокурорский взгляд пригвоздил Матсумото к полу. — А тут я решил забежать, чтобы передать вам кое-какие счета, которые успел оформить с отчётами, и услышал ваш диалог, который мне, госпожа Кучики, ни капельки не понравился. Не выясняя причин, вы решили просто так уволить прекрасного работника. Это не самая хорошая черта для работодателя, ведь разбрасываться подобными кадрами — слишком большая роскошь. — Улькиорра дёрнул бровью. — Хотя, в принципе, я лучше заберу госпожу Иноуэ к себе, раз уж вам она не нужна. Мне пригодится такой усердный помощник.  
      В кабинете повисла гнетущая тишина. Рукия молчала, пристыженная подобной тирадой, Орихиме тоже молчала, пылая от подобных слов, как маков цвет.  
      «Вот конь! — раздражённо подумала Матсумото. — Всю ночь работали, расторопный помощник — ага, как же! Знаем мы, чем вы и на чём писали отчёты! Ещё и на меня всё свалил, говнюк! Вот увидимся в Клубе — я тебе устрою!»  
      Расправы Матсумото не сильно боялась, зная, что Рукия удавится, но не отпустит её в конкурирующую корпорацию Шунсуя, который уже давно заглядывался на декольте финансового директора, заявляя, что ему не повредит подобный кадр для упорной и плодотворной работы. Но слышать из уст какого-то мальчишки подобный разнос было унизительно сверх меры.  
      Рукия вдруг вскинула подбородок и вперила в визитёра взгляд чуть прищуренных глаз.  
      — Я поняла вас, господин Шиффер, и прошу прощения и у Орихиме, и у вас за то, что пришлось наблюдать этот неприглядный спектакль, — чётко произнесла она, сжимая руки в кулаки. — Иноуэ, будьте добры, приведите себя в порядок и приступайте к работе.  
      Счастливая Орихиме кивнула и моментально испарилась, едва не налетев на дверной косяк, но и тут Улькиорра спас её, обхватив рукой за талию и направив по правильному пути. Залившись пунцовой краской, она поклонилась в ответ на любезность и выбежала из кабинета, оставив начальство наедине.  
      — Ведь есть же что-то ещё, о чём вы умолчали, господин Шиффер, чтобы не компрометировать мою помощницу, не так ли? — спросила Рукия, склонив голову набок и ехидненько улыбнувшись.  
      — Госпожа Иноуэ — замечательный работник и широкой души человек, — подумав, ответил Улькиорра, — поэтому ткните мне пальцем хоть в одну здравомыслящую личность, которая посмеет скомпрометировать это создание.  
      — Ну, знаете ли, ублюдков в мире полно.  
      — Вы правы. Только в этой комнате их явно нет. — Учтиво поклонившись, Улькиорра вышел за дверь, добавив: — Бумаги я оставлю у секретаря. Всего доброго, госпожа Кучики.  
      После его ухода воцарилась настолько непроницаемая тишина, что Матсумото готова была поклясться, что слышит, как кружится в воздухе офисная пыль. Даже часы, казалось, испуганно притихли, опасаясь гнева начальницы, которая почему-то с олимпийским спокойствием восприняла подобный диалог, ранее вызвавший бы у неё только отрицательные эмоции.  
      — Рангику, — тихо позвала Рукия, заставив ту вздрогнуть от неожиданности, — ты заметила, как у него взгляд изменился? Он перестал быть таким… таким…  
      — Несчастным, — подсказала Матсумото, подходя к ней и протягивая бокал для бренди, который та с готовностью приняла. — Ещё бы я не заметила.  
      — Может, это к лучшему, — дёрнув плечом, пробормотала Рукия, наблюдая, как мутноватая жидкость наполняет прозрачный сосуд. — И всё-таки пить в обед — это какое-то распиздяйство.

***

  
      Улькиорра дошёл до стойки секретаря в приёмной и с удивлением увидел пустующее место. Положив стопку бумаг на столешницу, он огляделся и, нахмурившись, заглянул под стойку. Увиденное заставило его изумлённо округлить глаза: Орихиме сидела там, поджав колени к подбородку и испуганно поглядывая на внезапного вторженца. По жесточайшему разочарованию, отразившемуся в серых глазах, Улькиорра понял, что прятались именно от него.  
      — И что это значит? — пробормотал он, пытаясь ухватить сопротивляющуюся Орихиме за руку. — Прекращай этот цирк и вылезай немедленно!  
      — Нет-нет-нет! — отчаянно замотала головой та, отмахиваясь от цепких пальцев и краснея при этом, как помидор. — Уходите, пожалуйста, господин Шиффер! Я безумно благодарна вам за то, что спасли мою работу, но… Ух! — Порядком рассердившийся Улькиорра всё-таки схватил её за шкирку, как нашкодившего котёнка, и выволок из-под стойки.  
      — Что это ещё за детский сад, объясни? — процедил он, встряхивая Орихиме. — Я и не думал, что настолько страшен, чтобы прятаться от меня под столом.  
      — Н-но… — всхлипнула та, бессильно повиснув в его руках. — Вы же… Вы ведь…  
      — Ты что, — Улькиорра приподнял бровь, — боишься меня, женщина?  
      — Я не боюсь, — прошептала Орихиме, твёрдо глядя ему в глаза.  
      — Вот и славно, — произнёс Улькиорра, разжимая ладони и ставя её на место. — У меня будет к тебе одно предложение. Дело в том, что помощников у меня нет, а дел — хоть застрелись, поэтому я хочу нанять кого-нибудь на полставки, чтобы он приходил ко мне, скажем, три-четыре раза в неделю и помогал с бумагами и текущей бухгалтерией.  
      — Да как вы?.. — задыхаясь от возмущения, едва вымолвила Орихиме, углядев в его словах похабный подтекст.  
      — Ты опять всё неправильно поняла, глупая женщина, — вздохнул Улькиорра. — Когда я говорю о работе — я имею в виду только работу. По поводу остального могу сказать, что ты можешь меня не бояться — я не буду делать ничего, чего бы ты сама не захотела, — пояснил он, раздражённо приглаживая волосы, которые сегодня были в явном беспорядке, как, собственно, и причёска самой Орихиме.  
      Хихикнув от подобной аналогии, Орихиме прищурилась и оценивающе посмотрела на предполагаемого работодателя. Бухгалтерии она не боялась, как и большого труда, считая, что деньги всё потом окупят, но вот скрытый подтекст, который всё никак не желал выветриваться из сознания, коварно намекал на то, что это будут не просто деловые отношения.  
      — Хорошо, — против своей воли произнесла она, едва не откусив себе язык за смелость.  
      — Славно, — кивнул Улькиорра. — Сегодня заедет водитель на машине и отвезёт тебя в мой офис. Буду ждать.  
      Развернувшись, он направился к выходу, попутно сминая в кармане утащенные у Урахары презервативы. Это будет очень любопытное сотрудничество.

***

  
      — Ну, как прошло? — В кабинет впорхнула Йоруичи, поправляя тонкий ремешок на белых обтягивающих брюках, которые просто потрясающе смотрелись на её стройных длинных ногах.  
      Только Урахаре, к сожалению, было не до разглядывания прелестей своего зама — он хмуро смотрел в стену, придерживая у челюсти большой пакет с колотым льдом.  
      Йоруичи неслышно подплыла к нему и, глянув на наливающийся багровым синяк на скуле, присвистнула. Урахара вздохнул на это проявление сочувствия и обиженно насупился, так и не глянув на своего зама, который моментально уселся на столешницу, пользуясь тем, что шеф сейчас вряд ли обратит на это внимание и сгонит.  
      — Я ведь добра ему желал! Сделал всё возможное для счастья, а он мне кулаком в челюсть. Вот где справедливость, скажи мне?  
      — Хм… Что произошло? — поинтересовалась Йоруичи, с интересом уставившись на Урахару.  
      Постоянно вздыхая и меняя замерзающие руки, тот поведал о том, как Улькиорру скрутило в коридоре и как он сам приводил его в чувство, выхаживал и отпаивал, стремясь в кратчайшие сроки поставить его на ноги, а тот вместо благодарности замаячил спасителю увесистый хук и быстро покинул Клуб, заявив, что ноги его больше тут не будет.  
      — Ну, ты избавился от проблемы с несчастным взглядом господина Шиффера, — философски вздохнув, заключила Йоруичи. — А почему его так скрючило-то? Неужто аллергия на чай, который я приволокла в библиотеку?  
      Урахара вдруг замолчал, пряча бегающие глазки за полями цветастой панамки, что не могло не вызвать подозрения у его зама. Придвинувшись, она схватила его за ворот кимоно и притянула к себе, вылавливая полный искреннего раскаяния взгляд, который не понравился ей вовсе.  
      Приготовившись к самому худшему, Йоруичи повторила вопрос:  
      — Что случилось с господином Шиффером?  
      — Ну, в общем, я подумал, что чай — это как-то беспонтово и слишком по-детски, поэтому подумал… ещё подумал… и совсем уж внимательно подумал…  
      — Короче! — зарычала Йоруичи, предчувствуя, что «внимательно подумал» не закончится чем-то, вроде «решил добавить немного фруктозы, и у нашего клиента случился запор или понос — нужное подчеркнуть».  
      — И заменил чай на бурбон, — выдохнул Урахара и зажмурился, ожидая целую лавину самых ласковых слов.  
      Однако Йоруичи, ошеломлённо вытаращившись на него, отцепила разом одеревеневшие пальцы от его кимоно и чуть отстранилась. Затем она шумно вздохнула, стараясь отогнать совсем уж не дамское желание заматериться, как это частенько делала Матсумото, и проскрипела, тщательно подбирая слова:  
      — Ты головой в косяк упоролся по пути в лабораторию, что ли? Кто же мешает химически активное соединение с алкоголем, в котором, внимание, содержится спирт?! Спирт, понимаешь, Урахара?!  
      — Ну, я прикинул, что если его совсем немного выпить, то катастрофических потерь не последует. Кто же знал, что господин Шиффер выжрет почти всю бутылку в одну харю?  
      — Ой, бли-и-ин… — пробормотала Йоруичи, соскакивая со стола. — В общем, Улькиорру можно смело вычёркивать из списка членов Клуба.  
      Урахара сокрушённо вздохнул, вновь прикладывая кулёк со льдом к челюсти, которая ощутимо болела после ласкового кулака «благодарного» клиента, который почему-то не оценил доброту управляющего и от души высказался о своём недовольстве, припечатав все слова увесистым ударом. Теперь ещё и Йоруичи обиделась, что вообще ни в какие ворота не лезло. Что же за день такой?  
      — Урахара, — тихо позвала Йоруичи, отвлекая его от мрачных мыслей, — ты неплохой человек. — Урахара не смог подавить улыбку от хвалебных слов, но после следующей фразы вмиг посерел: — Ты просто дурак.  
      — Ну, спасибо, — буркнул он, вновь отворачиваясь.  
      Йоруичи вышла за дверь и, прикрыв её, шёпотом добавила:  
      — Добрый умный дурак.  
      Вздохнув, она направилась к кухне, чтобы взять там мазь от отёков. Шефу надо было выглядеть хорошо к вечеру, чтобы новый клиент не испугался побитого вида управляющего.


End file.
